Desperate Measures
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Grey is a druid with a locked past and an impossible future. As she battles dark wizards, elves, orcs, and even other druids, she comes to find that the world is not so black and white and neutral as she always believed. And that Thranduil, king of the elves, will stop at nothing to have what is his. Even if that means Grey as well.
1. Prologue

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. Please enjoy =) *~

"Bard, stop this foolishness and listen to me!" The male turned from his son and looked at the girl in the cloak. She stood as tall as she could, despite being only a half head shorter than Bard himself. Her silvery hair fell down in waves across her shoulder and cascaded behind her. He frowned deeply as her steel eyes set on his own and she stomped her foot harder against his flooring.

"Would I risk coming back just to waste your time? Would I risk your children over useless information?" She scowled with a darkness that Bard had not seen on her face in quite some time. With a sigh, he shooed away his children. Individually they hugged the woman around her hip and sounded their welcomes to her before ushering towards the back of the home. Slipping down into the stool across from Bard, across from his table, she folded her hands on the splintered wood and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright Grey, I'll hear you out. I had just hoped for once you would risk this to just see us. It has been years since Bain has seen you, and Sigrid has spoken too often of how she wishes to come with you… to the icelands." Bard spoke the last part with a bit of sadness. Grey downcast her eyes as she looked upon the darkened wood below her hands and wrists. How the years had worn the wood to rot, she would have to show the boy how to make a steady table soon. Maybe steal the entire family for a day and bring them to the local ashwood just north of the lake-town. The wood was good for years.

"I had not meant for her to be so keen with my life Bard, but you know the girl wishes to be less of a burden. Tilda will make a good housewife, but Sigrid is much too curious for her own good." Grey spoke softly as she looked up to Bard. He cocked a brow towards her before he motioned with his hands for her to continue. "War is coming." Grey spoke.

Bard furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He questioned with a thick voice.

"Orcs come this way, they are on the hunt for something and will slaughter all in their way. I don't know what they hunt for, but Mither smelt Orcs on the wind, and I've even seen a white orc move his army towards the mountain." Bard pushed back from the table to look at Grey.

"Orcs don't come this north, they dare not awaken the dragon." Bard murmured.

"Orcs are not intelligent, but they are determined. If their hunting something this way, it may be in order to claim the mountain." Grey pushed harder as she clenched her hands tightly together. Grey needed to warn Bard, for she knew if anyone could motivate the humans to survive, it would be him. He was not the master of this town, the master would only have her beheaded for even showing her face again. But Bard, he was a man of the people, they could listen to him. If they didn't, she had done her duty to warn them. It was the only neutral solution.

If anyone were to wake the dragon and he were not killed on the spot, the whole world would die in the process. Nature would curl up in the ash of his destruction. For a smaller drake of the world, Smaug had the most terrible attitude towards the world that she had ever witnessed. Even as a child she knew it would be her mission in life to keep the dragon from destroying the nature and animals around. Which meant she had to save the humans.

"What do you suggest?" Bard asked softly. Grey smiled and reached out to clasp his hands in hers.

"Go out everyday, watch for the Orcs. Keep check of where they are. When you find they are too close, you will know what it is they are hunting. Keep it safe! The world around you depends on your town keeping whatever it is safe."

"And what if it does not want to be kept safe?" Bard asked. Grey nodded and chuckled.

"Then you have done all you can. But please, promise you will try."

"If you promise me one thing." Bard stated with a firm grasp of her hands now. With her palms inside his, he looked into her eyes. "I know it is only in your nature to be neutral. To stay as powerful as you are, you must stay neutral. But please, if anything happens to me, if anything happens to this town, you keep my children safe." He begged. Grey had only seen him beg a few times in her lifetime. One of them had been to save even her own life.

"Bard. Old friend." She teared lightly as she moved from the table and he rose to meet her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he let his head rest on her hair. "You have saved me many times. I promise your children will never see harm." She whispered into his shoulder. Their embrace ended as she pulled away.

"Teach Sigrid sword, she will do well with blades. And Bain the bow, he is my only boy, he must carry on the family way." He added with a cheeky look in her direction. Grey swatted his shoulder before she nodded. "And make sure Tilda does not marry for nought, she must find a husband who loves her, I will come back from the dead to haunt you should she marry a thief or worse. Do you hear me Grey?"

Grey rolled her eyes as she pulled her hood up over her hair, her smirk the only part he could see from her hood. "Don't worry so much Bard… It'll age your face and hair." She joked and just as she appeared, she was gone with a swift flick of her cloak and out of the home. Bard sat down on his stool and looked out to the open door that she had exited from. With a sigh, he hung his head into his hands and attempted to rub the oncoming headache from his aching skull.

"Papa?" He looked up to Sigrid as she walked out from the back of the home with a soft look. "You didn't mean it did you. You're not going to die, right?" She asked as her voice barely weighed an ounce in the air. It fell flat to the floor before her and Bard smiled softly to her. He motioned for her to come towards him. Child under his arms, he pressed a kiss to her scalp and shook his head.

"Don't you worry child, as I know you always do. It is just in case." His voice weighed even less than hers as she curled up more against him.

"Will Grey return soon?" She asked, her throat closing up at the idea of her father dying, and her family being ripped apart. Sigrid attempted to change the subject, because atleast wondering when their favorite aunt of a different blood line would return, always brought a smile to Bard's face.

"I do not know, Grey is a free spirit you know." He added with a chuckle, "But she has always promised to return to teach you, when you're ready my dear. Now go check on your siblings, I fear they have been too quiet for too long." for a pack of quiet children, is a bad thing. Bard then turned his eyes to the door as his daughter left his side. Grey had been raised beside them, but their lives were drastically different, as he knew they would be.

Bard didn't know how much he would change Grey's life, or how he would shape her future after the war she spoke of. He didn't know he would be the reason that she met Thranduil, or the reason that she would become the one known as the Frost Queen.

Because in times like those that would pass, Desperate Measures were a necessity.


	2. Enemies

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter one: Enemies

"Don't you even dare speak it Grey." Bard hissed as he marched through the broken stones of Dale, as the rest of his people searched for homes and relaxation from what could come.

"I was not going to speak a word." Grey spoke softly as she followed him, hood still up. The master of Laketown still hated her, she knew that much. The last thing she needed was him to ruin what little safety Bard had at the moment for her… again. Grey slipped around a shattered pillar to round in front of Bard.

"But you were! Do not lie to my face Grey. You were going to tell me, you told me such." He growled, fury still over his face. He stared at her as she stared right back. In a stalemate, their eyes narrowed. Grey crossed her arms over her chest, the cloak opened around her wrists to reveal her hands and wrists. That's when Bard saw the scorch marks along her hands.

Pink skin the shape of a lashing, but thicker and darker, those were not whippings. Fire had licked her skin. Had tasted and eaten her flesh, had she not been able to heal Bard knew that she would not look as pulled together or on control as she did.

"What are those?" He added darkly.

"Hands Bard, I do believe you have two as well." She snorted back with a cock of her head, her hooded cloak shifted to show her face. There as well, healing scars. As the seconds continued, she was healing.

"You are injured." Bard cocked a brow.

"The injuries will be gone momentarily, I just need some time." She murmured.

"What did you do, grab the dragon by hand?" Grey rolled her eyes, not that Bard could see from her thick silver cloak. Finally pulling it back to her hair line, she cocked a brow at him.

"I grabbed a few children from the fire that engulfed the town. I tried to bring them from danger." She spoke as she sighed and looked down to the stone below her feet. Bard could see the definite nervousness in her body. Humans were not her best area of communications. Give her a snowy forest, give her a pack of bears with fur as white as snow, give her anything but another person, and she was the kindest person in the world. But Bard watched for years as people pushed and rejected her for what she was.

An orphan, a stranger, an unknown. Her past still locked away in her head, from before she lived with Bard in their tiny home above the water, and no one would let her live it down. Except for Bard who knew what it was like to be shoved out and hated by those around you.

"I'm sorry. I know it is not in your blood to save strangers." He whispered as she shook her head. The sun was a beautiful reminder that they had survived. A dragon, a fire drake from the north had attempted to rid the world of the people of lake town. Bard counted his blessings where he could as his eyes caught sight of the lonely mountain behind Dale. How the sun lit it up, as if nature was happy that the mountain was too...free!

"Smaug destroying the earth is not in my blood. If i must save a few humans, then I must." She spoke as if it were a dull part of life. But Bard knew differently. She turned and walked towards the square.

"Grey! You spoke of war… what Smaug did was not war." Bard stated, and Grey turned back towards him as she let her hood fall all the way back.

"Maybe I-" But the shrill screams of happy children swarmed her and her attention was turned to Sigrid and Tilda who rushed at her. Bard smiled broadly as he saw his children swarm Grey with their hugs and kisses and affection. She leaned against a pillar and seemed to relax, to melt into their love as they spoke of the intense world before them. How the Orcs had attacked, and how elves had saved the dwarfs, and how they escaped the dragon. Their story was intense and Grey was wrapped up in their story that neither of them noticed the large elk that had entered the city. That was, until it was upon them and Bard stepped back.

Grey instantly stood up from the girls and ushered them away, Bard witnessed her hand rush to her side, from inside her cloak. But when she looked to Bard, the look in his eyes was not to attack, and she held as such for him. Like a watch dog, ready to strike, her eyes were narrowed on the elf that road in like a king. Because he was.

"Thranduil, King of the elven forest." Bard seemed to smile, almost as if a wince, but Grey cocked a brow.

"Mirkwood…" She mumbled more to herself before she took a few calm steps towards the elf. It seemed as if they brought aid, the other elves, the soldiers were handing out food, water, blankets. The girls rushed to help them hand it out, but Grey held fast. She was neither a nurturing mother, nor a loving daughter, her strengths lie just below her cloak, where silver and pearl sparkled in her hand.

She had missed what Bard and the Elf spoke, but as she approached, and finally stood to Bard's right, she found that she had been noticed. Other elves seemed to turn and look at her, and she scowled.

"Grey, this is Lord Thranduil." Bard attempted an introduction.

"Starlight, won't you come assist us?" Bain called out, his eyes focused on the nervous Grey just beside his father.

"I am fine where I am, Young Bain. Please, assist your sisters." She called back before she looked to the elven king.

"Starlight?" The near white haired elven king asked.

"It's a… clan name." She stated as she stood up straighter. That's when she looked to Bard. He held bated breath on her account. Her surname was always questionable, and a sore subject to the female. "Well, no use attempting to hide now. I am all but exposed." She groaned and with a flick of her hand, her cloak unclipped and she held out an arm for it. Her hair finally set free, it fell in it's long silvery, loose curls down her shoulders and along the back side of her ribs.

"Your… wounds." Bard looked to her hands and found they were healed once more.

"My healing has grown bounds Bard, since we last battled side by side." She teased him with a wink. Only to pat her cloak down, she turned to the stone behind them and sat it down gently. A falchion hung from her waist along a chained belt of sorts that fit just right at an angle on her hips. Shorter than Bard, her upper arms showed years of use from use of the sword, and her thighs were muscular from riding a beast, of which was not around her. A sleeveless dress that allowed for a freestyle of fighting, but without being longer than mid thigh, with a sort of trouser underneath that was cut just below the dress length, the sides of which held two daggers.

"I have never heard of a clan of human's named Starlight." Thranduil smirked, his thick brows raised in question.

"We're not all human," She added as placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, than what breed do you hold?" Bard put up his hands as if to force the king not to ask. But a large growl answered for the three of them. Bard jumped in his flesh, but Grey lit up with happiness as she turned to the beast that came galloping towards her.

"Mither! There you are you massive fool!" She shouted happily as the large white bear came to a halt before her. Larger than even the elk beside the elven king, Mither the white bear pushed up his coal black nose to the air and inhaled deeply. "Yes, Elves from the woods, now what news do you hold."

Thranduil turned with an intense look to Bard. "She speaks to the beast?"

Bard winced slightly with a chuckle at the woman before them both. "She's… a special kind of person." He attempted to explain the woman as she rubbed the bear under its chin. Then in a swift movement, she was around and up onto the shoulders of the bear. Up on it's coal black paws, it's white hair covering everything but the black claws, she looked to the men before her.

"I shall return, Mither speaks of something I must witness for myself." She spoke. Bard grasped her cloak, but she shook her head. "Keep it, have Tilda mend the ripped edges for me… where I go, they will see me coming." And with then she kicked the bear lightly under it's arm and they were bound around and bolting towards the eastern edge of the city.

Bard sighed, but turned towards his daughter either way. "Tilda!" He called for the youngest of his children.

"Is she your wife?" Thranduil questioned the descendant of Lord Girion.

"Grey?" Bard barked out a laugh as he shook his head. "No, skies above, she would run my worry and life right into the ground. Nay, Grey is like a sister of mine, if only she were born the same mother." Bard watched as his daughter came up and took the cloak with her towards the pack of women already set on their way to fixing garments.

"She is a warrior then?" Thranduil inquired.

"She is…" Bard trailed off as he turned towards the city. "And more… But my lord, back to what you had said… how did I misconstrue your aid?" Bard asked, his eyebrow quirked to the elven king.

"I intend to march on Thorin and his pack of dwarves for what is rightfully mine."

Grey road Mither for what felt like ages, only it was just sunset as they arrived at the stoney edge. Other side of the Lonely mountain, along the edges of the mountainous terrain, she looked down to a red clothed individual that she knew all too personally. With a cocked brow, she slipped off Mither and patted his fur. "Stay here friend, you should stay back."

Though the beast protested she go alone, she grabbed the handle of her sword and headed down towards the man who had called her here. Earth thick and Stoney beneath her boots, Grey had not been this way in quite some time.

"Rasput, what a pleasant surprize." Grey called down to the male.

"Grey, lovely you could come." He called up the mountain side, his eyes still narrowed and arms crossed. His brilliant red hair flared around his ears and up the sides of his face. No beard, just hair that spiked like the flames that built around him. Grey kept her distance.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, now did you." With a deep scowl, she pulled out her falchion to her hand. Her hilt fit her hand just right, and within seconds, his great sword was out and pointed at her.

"Smaug is dead," and with that, Grey had her blade out and ready as he stepped at her. Grey was no fool. Rasputin intended to blame her for the dragons death. He had always hated her.

"Your greedy beast is gone, do you mourn for a drake you could never control!" Grey snarled, and with a clash of blades, she bound backwards from the advancing man. Thrice her size, large in arms and thighs, he was dressed in black and red armor, that would depict fire and ash together. But his attacks were with steel, dragon steel, for his sword was smelted with a dragon scale at it's core, and the scale and metal mixed to perfection. His blade would never snap. Grey steadied her agile feet as she looked up to the red haired male before her.

"He was mine! We had an oath, and he was mine!" Rasput crashed his weapon against Grey's, unable to see as Grey swung her leg to hook his own. Down into his own mountain depths, she flew over him in a leap only to spin as she hit the ground, her sword aiming for his throat. He blocked with his armor clad arm and shot out from her reach. His sword back in hand, he stood up once more.

"We swore an oath to protect the earth with our chosens!" Grey reminded him, a dark look upon her face. "Not destroy it!"

"STOP THIS!" The two snapped back, their swords dropped to the ground, but their faces still held deep glares. Grey turned towards the green clad woman that approached.

"Grechilin." Grey knelt down, only to shoot a look to Rasput, who then knelt much to his chagrin. He was not nearly as pleased with the green clad elf approaching them. She seemed to transform before them, as she slowly swept off the brilliant white horse twice the size of her or even Mither. A sigh passed Grey's lips as she brushed her starlight hair behind her shoulders and stood up. Grechilin stood before them with her soft, small hands folded at her waist line.

A gown that only a elven queen should wear fell around her like air, it wisped around her soft frame, green and white colored, with golden trim and jewelry that brought out the brilliant jade of her iris'.

"I came as soon as I felt Smaug's life pass." She spoke softly, her eyes turned to Rasput who refused to stand. Sulking, clearly. Grey rolled her eyes but then turned to look as the woman before them.

"He finds fault in my hands for taking Smaug's life." Grey's cold words bit like ice on the flesh. Rasput was back up on his feet, his hands reached out to strike her, but Grechilin stood between them. She swatted the red clad male's hand and glowered at him darkly.

"She was behind this! You know it, Lady Grechilin." He growled but Grey only rolled her eyes once more.

"Keep that up, and your eyes will roll right out of your skull, Grey." Grechilin warned and the steel eyed girl hung her head slightly. "But Grey did not murder your chosen. She kept to her oath, that she would never harm someone else's chosen. It was a human named Bard, the rightful king of Dale that took Smaug's life." Grey's lips turned in a smirk. That smirk fell as Grechilin swatted her elbow. The elven woman turned on her heels swiftly, her hand waved towards Mither. Grey instantly engaged, she looked to the woman, then looked to her bear that came when beckoned. Fear filled her belly for what Grechilin may do to her chosen.

Mither had been a clear choice. As Grey looked over the northern icelands, Mither was the largest and smartest of his ice-bear brethren. She raised him at her hip, she raised him to be kind but strong, and he never picked a fight, but the bear would end one. He was even trained to wear war armor, should they ever ride into battle, which had happened a few times. She should have forced Mither to wear it here, but it would slow her favorite beast down and she wanted to get this over quickly.

Rasput was a rash, fiery spirit. His powers were more intense the harsher he felt his emotions. Unable to contain himself, she knew he would instantly blame her for his fire drake's death. Rasput had set fire to one of her snowy outposts, seal blubber was the main resident of that outpost. The smell of burning seal blubber was something Mither could smell for miles. Not only that, but magic fire burnt harsher, thicker, it's musk was much darker. Laced with anger.

"Becoming unbalanced as you have, Rasput, is the reason you are not as strong today. Grey is just toying with you. At your purity level, even a lizard could squish you. Pull yourself back together, Rasput." Grechilin's warning was not to be ignored. Grey turned to look at the red haired male as he inhaled slowly. Black smoke billowed out from his nose as he calmed himself, his bones. Emotional turmoil like that was going to certainly tear him from his neutral center. Grey could feel it the second she stepped onto the mountain. Of course Grechilin could feel it. As their superior, she would always know when her underlings were no longer at center.

"Smaug did not have to die, he was not necessary." Rasput growled as he pulled himself back to center. Mither reached Grechilin's hand, and she ran her fingers through the white hair of the beast, a smile finally on the elf's face.

"You are right, Smaug did not have to die. But he had taken more than his life was worth, he tipped the scale. The reason we have chosens, Rasput, is to keep the scale at center. You know the rules." Grechilin turned back to him. "Grey, take Mither and go back to your humans. They are in need of your powers and assistance. Your report to me was correct. Orc's approach, and they will need your hand to guide nature back to neutral once more."

Grey bowed thankful for the kindness that Grechilin had shown. Taking the chance she had to snatch her sword, she put it back on her belt and grabbed onto Mither. They had a full night of riding to do if they were going to get there before something happened to the humans.

"Thank you, Lady Grechilin." She spoke.

"Don't thank me just yet, Grey… someone will have to answer for Rasput's dead chosen, and he will have to raise another. As you were in hand with the destruction… when your humans are back to balanced… you will return to assist Rasput."

Grey looked to the red haired man. With an exhale out her nose, she nodded and pushed up onto Mither's shoulders. From here she could see the fires of lava, the way the mountains puffed smoke. Rasput would need a new fire drake to replace his long since spoiled dragon. Though, this way, her punishment would also ensure that Rasput did not raise another death drake. It was a punishment for them both. Grechilin had allowed Rasput to keep his chosen, for right after his attack on the Lonely Mountain, he had slept still for years. Rasput's mountain terrain was calm and peaceful, for the time being.

They could do nothing.

It was their law to never leave true neutral.

"Then I shall return." She spoke softly, her hand rubbed the fur ontop of Mither's scalp.

"I await your return." Rasput stated back, just as softly, but less kind.

"Good, I will keep a close watch on the two of you. Fate holds surprises for the two of you, I can feel it." Grechilin watched as Grey turned Mither from the two and they bound away. It felt like ages before she was out of sight of the elf and the man. As their superior, Grechilin had the power to tell her what to do as such, and she would do it. For what she would do if Grey did not obey was far worse than death itself.

Grey held onto Mither for dear life as they rode through hot and cold winds. She could feel the electricity of worry on her flesh as they came around another bend. There was no doubt that war was on the horizon. If Grechilin told her to fight, then it must be something that would tip the scales on nature. Her throat was thick with an emotion she had not felt for a while.

Fear for others.

It had been far too long since she had battled anything that had her afraid for the life of others.


	3. Heart

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter two: Heart

It was almost nightfall when Grey was finally at Dale. Sigrid was there awaiting her with desperate eyes. Almost as if she couldn't wait to see the silver haired woman again, like her life depended on seeing her soon. The girl bounced in her corseted gown and clung the cloak to her breast. Grey would know that brunette girl anywhere. Mither slowed down just enough for Grey to reach down and snatch the girl up in her arms. Sigrid squealed with delight as Grey pulled her up onto Mither and they continued at a walking pace on the back of the large, white beast.

"Grey, where did you go?" Sigrid asked with a giant smile upon her face. Curious as always, the girl worried but also wondered.

"I was off to the north," She spoke with a smile, in attempt to satisfy the girl's need for questions, but nothing that would return to her father. Bard would never forgive her if she revealed the whole reason she withheld from the battle with Smaug, and why she only rescued the humans. Smaug would have been an easier target with her assistance, and Bard knew this. But he had not asked why she was not fighting beside him, for he believed it was because she could not be neutral and assist him. It was best to keep it that way.

"North… to your icelands?" Sigrid bubbled with her questions.

"No, not quite, I would not have returned so fast, or left in my summer clothing if I were to go all the way home." Grey laughed, before she patted Sigrid's hands. "Think nothing of it child. Just another Starlight, who needed my urgent assistance." Not a lie, just not the whole truth. Those she got away with far too often. Sigrid bounced lightly, Mither complained with a low whine that sounded like a growl. Sigrid rubbed his belly as an apology and motioned for the three of them to stop.

"Sigrid, will you be so kind as to feed Mither, he has a giant appetite after our ride." After a day of being gone, she was happy to see that the town was just as she left it. Which also meant, more was to come. Worse was to come. Sigrid smiled and nodded, happy for the opportunity to care for Mither. Since he was a cub, Sigrid loved the white beast just as much as Grey did. She kissed and lead the bear through the city towards the water side. Not that she really had to feed the bear. Mither would go out for his own food, but Sigrid liked to watch him hunt. Said he was a graceful swan in the water, and even more magical than before.

Grey followed the smells of food and the promise of warmth towards a large clothed tent, of elven design. Must be where Thranduil kept himself. Seemed a bit dirty for someone of his crown, but if the man ruled the forest, maybe he was not the kind to squeal away from dirt. She ducked into the tent, just as Bard was about to leave.

"GREY!" He embraced her happier than she had seen him since the entire dragon escapade. She embraced him back with vigor, her lips pulled into a smile as she felt him clasp onto her. Grey inhaled the smell of fresh linen and smoked food. With his release of her, she walked around him into the tent. "When did you arrive?"

"Just moments ago, Sigrid met me at the edge of the city." He sighed at his daughter's reckless behavior. Grey patted his shoulder, as if to apologize for being the reason she was so reckless, only to stop as she saw Thranduil sitting there at the top of the tent. He cocked his thick brows in her direction, and she was reminded that she had promised to return. But they would want answers for her sudden disappearance.

"The Starlight clan was having a...a disagreement over Smaug's death." She stated to Bard who sighed, and fell into a chair. Thranduil motioned for her to sit at his table as well. She slipped down and accepted the plate of warm food that Bard put together from the spread that was set aside.

"What do druid's care about a dragon." Bard scoffed. Grey took a bite into the bread and moaned at the happiness in her stomach. It had been far too long since she had eaten fresh bread.

"Druids?" Thranduil inquired.

"Their clan, is of Druids." Bard explained as Grey continued to munch on the crusty bread. "Let me guess, it upset the nature around us?" Grey shot him a dark glare.

"No, there is more to it than that, but I can not discuss it with you. Bard you know why." She spoke with a look that meant for him not to push the issue. He sighed, but left the issue be. He finally delved into the events that surrounded the lonely mountain. He spoke of Thorin and his band of Dwarves, and how they refused to pay what they said they would. Bard only wanted what he owed the village, for killing the dragon, to rebuild their city, but Thorin refused.

"This, is exactly why I do not deal with dwarves." She stated as she finished the smoked meat and vegetables that were available. Stomach finally full, she wiped her mouth with a cloth that Bard handed to her, and returned it. Bard snorted, only to shake his head.

"He will force us to go to war over something as ridiculous as gold." Bard spoke as he stood. "I shall return in the morning, I've sent a letter to plead for his assistance, but I fear Thorin will refuse me yet again." Bard turned to leave. Grey went to follow him out but there was a hand on her shoulder that stopped her.

Shivers ran down her spine as she turned slowly to the male that stood above her head even more than Bard did. His form seemed to take her breath away as she attempted not to lean into his touch. It was something soothing, like a warm meal on a cold night, or a furry bear to cuddle up to in the ice.

"I have mulled over in my mind for some time, in hopes to figure out why it is that your kind call each other starlight." He leaned back against a wooden pillar that held the tent up. Secure and steady behind his back, she watched as the tent was closed and Bard was completely gone. A tingle in her underbelly stirred as she turned back to the elf. There was no nerves of attack as there had been before. Besides, her weapons were lain there on the ground near the bench where she had sat to eat.

The warmth of a fresh fire lit up her insides as she turned to him. Was it just the way he stood, how tall he was and how she could see his slender form from under his cloth. Grey was not a celibate being, she had spared her pride for pleasure before. She couldn't deny, there was something about him that made her want to press her body up against him. Maybe she ought to throw a few ideas his way. There was nothing wrong with harmless flirting. Besides… a king would never reciprocate.

"Mostly because our skin looks like starlight, look." She put out her hand and then with a breath from her lips, she shimmered. Her flesh glimmered in the air, and it seemed to glow underneath her air. Thranduil seemed intrigued as he took her arm carefully and blew on it himself. Grey smirked as his lips curled at how her skin seemed to shimmer like stars in the sky. "When you become a druid of a certain purity, your skin begins to shimmer like the stars. It is a sign to the nature around you that you are one. Some humans love the shimmer of diamonds, animals like the shimmer of the stars… it makes them feel safe in our hands."

Thranduil looked up from her flesh. "Purity?"

"Neutral purity, if our thoughts and actions are out of true neutral nature, we are pure. It is when we side one way or the other that we lose our purity." She chuckled before she lightly took her arm back. She pushed her hair all the way back from her shoulders so it cascaded behind her as she looked up at him.

"Is it just your arms?" He asked with all the innocence she imagined a king would have.

"No, it's everywhere," as she lightly walked past him towards her weapons, as to collect her things, "I could show you where it shines brightest, if you'd like." She threw over her shoulders as she grabbed her cloak. Just as she was about to throw it on, waiting for his 'kings don't do this' or 'kings don't do that' speech that would come. Only it didn't come. With the warmth of fire on her flesh, a hand ran along the inside of her arm, up onto the exposed shoulder blade. Grey gasped for air as he brushed her hair aside and she could feel his warmth up behind her.

Grey didn't know if her heart sang for him to slap her, call her a peasant, or for him to continue to touch her. The decision wasn't up to her, for just as she had pressed to turn and face him, there was a softness on the crook of her neck. It was a kiss! Her insides flared up with girlish delight as she felt arms wrap around her and pull her back into his chest. Dragon's breath upon her flesh, she could see the glimmer of her collar bone in her peripheral.

"I'd enjoy that, very much." His voice was deep and husky and Grey melted into his touch. Kisses trailed her flesh as she gripped onto his hands for support. There was one hand on her stomach that held her flesh up against him. But another one was behind her and it was magic. The tingle and electricity of magic that had the laces that held her dress just up against her skin were undone. It fell to her ankles and she was left exposed, save for the short trousers that stuck around her hips. His hands took quick work of those too and it felt as if the icy air around them dimmed the candles as well. The light was intimate as she was twirled around to face him.

Hair held in long delicate fingers, she looked up through her steel colored eyelashes at the elf king. He guided her back towards his miniature throne that he had sat at. Then with her pushed down onto it, his exterior cloth seemed to peel away, He was left in what looked like cloth just thick enough to be considered clothing, that covered his legs.

There were two things that left Grey breathless as she sat there, displayed for him and sprawled along his chair. This was the first time a king had actually taken her to bed… of sorts. No king had even been between her legs, that was an accomplishment. But this wasn't really a bed, now was it? The second was, no king had ever knelt before her. His eyes focused on hers, her chest heaved hard as she saw him kneel before her. A girl he had known less than a few moments, and here she was, bare as a babe on his make-shift throne and his lips were trailing kisses up her inner thigh.

It almost made her want to speak out, but as his lips found their way to a more important muscle of her body, her head was pushed back against the metal and wood of his throne. His breath was against her inner thighs, and it was her mind that seemed to sparkle and blind her in pleasure. His kisses were one thing, but his tongue against her core, then against her clitoris was beyond what any man had done before. Fumbling hands against her yes, a few even loving enough to make her wet prior to. But Grey was the kind to rush into the bed, clothes nearly half off when she was ontop and riding them just as she had Mither, but… in a completely different sense. Grey liked to be in control with men, they were not the dominant figure in her life, and they never would be in her bed.

Hand forced open, her whip of control over her sex was gone as he gripped her thigh and pulled her core and body closer to him. He may be nose deep in her sex, but she could not tell him to stop, or turn this around. His hands demanded hers to do as he wanted. Delicate fingers flicked her nipples harshly, then soothed them with circular motions as his tongue dove into her entrance. A cry of pleasure fell from her lips and she could feel his chuckle.

"Has no man ever seen all your starlight, as I am?" He snickered as he kissed her inner thigh. Grey opened her mouth as if to speak, but then he was back, tongue back inside her and she was left breathless and without an answer.

One orgasm blew just moments into his torture and it was obvious he was pleased, as he lapped her up, and kissed even her belly as he came up from her sex. Grey was like dough, her body his to control. His hands pulled her up only to settle himself on the throne, his cloth like pants gone and she was pulled into his lap. Though he had not entered her, her sex was just let settle above it so his cock was pressed against her butt bone.

"Bard says you are a snarky woman, but I have received nothing." He smirked. A finger trailed up her belly towards her ribs. Grey looked down and watched his fingers trail up and down her body.

"Well, My Lord." She smirked as she flickered her eyes up to him, "You're the first man to appreciate the shimmering. Most men don't care for diamonds or starlight." She added as she leaned forward. It was soft, it smelt of her sex, but his kiss and his lips felt warm and welcoming. He grinned into the kiss as she inhaled sharply through her nose and moved as if to let him in. Only his hands rested on her rear and kept her where she was.

"I do love starlight." he broke the kiss and smirked at the confusion on her face. "But what has changed. I rode into Dale and you readied your blade to cut my throat out?"

She smirked as she cocked her brow at him, her hands lightly played with his abdomen and the muscles that she felt there. "Don't tell me that the king of elves was afraid of a little woman and her sharp kitchen knife." She teased. He growled just as teasingly and claimed her face with a hand at her cheek and his lips over her. With his free hand on her hip, he moved her and entered her with a force she smirked at.

Broken apart by a gasp for air, he lifted up into her, his one hand at her hips and the other on her shoulder blade. He controlled the pace and she was left riding at his demand. This was something entirely new for Grey, being on top of a man, but not being in control. His hips met her pelvic bone with intensity and she was lost for words as he claimed her lips against. The air between them chilled her flesh, but her insides burned with fire. It was great, for sex had always been brilliant, fantastic and a wonderful relaxation agent.

Grey buried her hands in his white hair and ran her nails down his scalp and his back. His hiss of pain and pleasure was heard only in her ear as he bit at her flesh hard. So hard it should have drawn blood, only for the bruises he left, they healed just as fast as their bodies met. Grey clung to him desperately as she felt herself about to explode just again. He could feel her body clenching, he could feel her orgasm coming and gripped her close, pushed towards the edge of his throne, and gained twice the pressure and speed than before. As his angle changed, she cried out into his hair as she came undone around him. Her fingers were barely able to claw his flesh as he found his own release. A grunt or two that sounded more graceful than her own sounds came from him as she held onto him with the last of her strength.

He held still, even slid back into his throne as they sat there a bundled mess of bodies and fluids for a moment. Greys breathing grew heavy with exhaustion. Not only riding Mither for two days, a fight that didn't last very long, and now this, she felt sleep coming for her like death would a dying elder.

"Come, sleep here with me, there is not a better place." He smirked against her skin.

"You just say that, so that you may keep blowing on my skin." She teased half awake as she was. He moved her body with his own and she was barely able to keep her eyes open as she was laid on thick fur and even softer pillows of feathers. She could smell the elven cloth they were made from, as they wreaked of the man beside her, but of less sex and more just sleep and sweat. Grey smirked half asleep as she cracked one eye open for him.

"You think so little of me." He teased back, only to let his fingers brush her hair behind her shoulders and run down along her back.

"I am not a stone you can collect, King of the forest." She yawned, her eyes closing, and sleep taking her further into an abyss.

"We'll see about that." He whispered as he blew softly on her forehead, just before he pressed a kiss to her shimmering skin.


	4. Chainmail

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter three: Chainmail

The morning came with a whole lot of things that surprised Grey. She awoke in a thick fur that covered her. Her clothing was there beside her, along with weapons, and among a few other things. There was not only clothing, but food. There were a small plate of fresh bread and fruit. But there was more.

Thranduil sat up in a chair in the part of the tent that they had slept in, and he was still completely exposed. He sat on his throne, letter and maps spread out on a table to his right, but his eyes seemed to look past it all. Fingers poised and pushed together his brows knitted, he seemed serious and focused. He did not seem like he wanted to be disturbed, but when she moved in the furs, he seemed to wake up. Intense eyes looked to her and his lips quirked.

"Sleep well?" He snarked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I sleep better on sheer ice." She retorted back and he nodded, but didn't seem to believe her. He chuckled to himself as he looked back to the papers.

"Go on, dress before Bard finds you bare in my chambers." He spoke softly as he stood as well and moved towards another part of the tent. Grey scrambled to put her pride and clothes back on her skin. What was with all the surprises, not only had he accepted her advance last night, but he… well… he more than surpassed her pleasures, but he was not living up to her normal expectations. She always woke before her lover, and she was always gone before they even realized they had spent the night together. Just as she slipped her blades into their holsters, a black nose poked under the tent.

A chuckle and a loving hand to the muzzle of Mither, she slipped out the tent with an apple in her mouth and quickly walked up along with Mither, as if she had never been in the tent in the first place. As if she had never been there, she held herself up tall and walked towards the town center. Only for Bard to call for her from across the stones.

"GREY!" It was more of a beckoning, and she rushed towards the spot. As she came upon him, she found Bain and Tilda at his heels.

"There you are? We've been searching for you all night." Bard stated with a curious glance her way.

"Sigrid brought Mither back to our hut, but she couldn't find you, so we slept with him." Tilda bounced with excitement. Grey smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"I bet he loved that." She looked back to her beast who only seemed to yawn. He had no comment on the matter, and she chuckled. If only they could hear and speak with Mither like she could. That was the best part, Chosen's could speak to their Druid no matter what they spoke. Granted, Smaug could actually speak to those around him. But Mither could only speak through his thoughts to Grey. Mither only stared at her, his question hung on her without it having to be spoken. Why the elven king, and she was left with a shrug. The answer was only because she had wanted to and there were really no consequences to it… that she forsaw at the moment.

"I won't ask where you put yourself last night, I need your aid…" He looked down to the children, then over to Sigrid with a sigh. "I can not teach them myself. If war is to come, I do not want to leave them without aid."

Grey lit up like the sun that began to rise in the sky. "About time for you to allow this!" She brimmed as she looked to Sigrid. The girl looked about ready to explode with emotions, but let it bubble out in her bounces of excitement. Grey grasped the hands of Bain and of Sigrid, "Come children, I have waited with bated breath to teach you two how to fight. Tilda, come, I will teach you how to heal in the field."

The children brimmed with excitement as Grey gathered the bow and sword that Bard had brought with him. Like a smuggler with a dark plan, she stole his children away towards the edges of the town and the lake side.

Bard stood just inside the half-tent that was how Thranduil had it set up. It was just at sunset and he had not seen hide or hair of his children. But he knew Grey would keep them safe. Her words continued to eat at him. War was coming, even Thranduil spoke of war, so why was he on pins and needles. Thorin would give in! Would he not? A wise king would just pay his debts and rebuild his kingdom. That's what they should do, but here they were, surrounded by elves ready to kill those around them.

Gandalf and Thranduil were already at a worse for wear, their words buried into their bellies and they wore darkened expressions. The archers were given orders, shoot anything that moved… but what was going to move? Bard worried his fingers more and refused to eat. Only, that's when he saw the brilliant white glow of fur under the last shimmers of the sun's love. Mither came barreling back, all the children on his back, Grey at his shoulders.

Bard sighed inwardly and bound up to his feet. Shewas back and found they were whole, despite exhausted and half dead by sleep, they were safe. Grey smirked as she swung off her mounted beast and bound down next to Bard. She put the weapons down and patted her bear. Gandalf seemed worried by her riding companion, but when she kissed the beast and whispered to it, he chuckled as the beast slipped down and fell asleep on the spot. The children rest against the bear and were gone to the world in only a moment.

Grey then turned to Bard and embraced him. "As I promised, they are safe. Sigrid is extraordinary, she took to the blade very well. She will do well with a Rapier or a one handed sword. She will make most guardsmen run for the hills. But Bain… his bow skills are obviously inherit of his father and grandfather. You should be proud." She brimmed before she nodded towards little Tilda. "Sweet Tilda saved a poor bird that had a broken wing. The creature will heal exceptionally thanks to her."

Bard smiled with exhaustion and thanks before he embraced her again, swift and fleeting, he knelt down and dusted off the dirt from their cheeks and kissed them all on their foreheads. She then turned to see those in the half open tent. She walked in and with electricity that sparked between her and Gandalf, she put out her hand.

"You must be the druid." Gandalf spoke, his eyes flickered to the bear. "He is a beautiful creature."

"Thank you, Mither would enjoy the compliments if he were able to wake. Poor creature is exhausted. Chased children and birds for for more hours than the day is long will wear out a bear." She chuckled as Gandalf shook her hand. "From your clothing and staff, you are a wizard?"

"Gandalf… the gray." He added with a mischievous chuckle.

"My name is Grey." She patted his hand. Just as she turned to eat food, she almost came chest to chest with Thranduil. Her insides plummeted in surprize, but she looked up with a calm face to see him.

"You left your cloak." He stated point blank, but his face was twisted in tease. As if he would spill his knowledge to the lot of them if she only pushed him. He handed her the silvery cloth in his hands and she accepted it gracefully. "When you left in a rather large hurry." He whispered more in her ear as he passed. Grey held still for a moment, only to pull the cloak on over her shoulder and clasp it. With it covering her exposed flesh, she grasped a fresh roll and bit into it.

"Gandalf, what brings you to Dale… what is left of it, I believe." She asked with a cocked head in his direction. Not to miss the all too visible look that Thranduil gave her. Pride be damned, she had never hid her lovers from anyone. It would bother her naught if Bard had walked in on her bouncing on the king's cock. She just attempted to save him the embarrassment of seeing her indulging in the… surroundings. The fire warm at her feet, she leaned against the wooden table and munched happily as the freshly baked bread.

"I am here on the behalf of Thorin and his company." Grey seemed taken aback, before she nodded.

"Well, maybe you can knock some sense into them." Grey answered him back and pushed off the table. She then walked right passed Thranduil and smirked up at him. "And a few others while you're at it." She bit into the roll greedily before she grabbed her sword and flashed it out.

"Where are you going?" Bard asked, "You've been out all day."

"I'm going to go stand watch for Dwarves… or Orcs…" She called over her shoulder as she sauntered away from the tent and towards the edges of the city that faces the entrance to the dwarven hideaway. Bard sighed and shook his head.

Bread completely finished, she held onto her falchion tightly with her right hand and bound up the walls. She had little time for games of kings and wizards. She was just here to dissolve this war that was on it's way and return to Rasput's. He would throw a fit if she took too long, and Grechilin did not enjoy tardiness to a mission.


	5. War

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Four: War

It had happened like most things happened, in the matter of moments. Armor covered Mither from head to toe, his massive claws sharpened to kill. She had her weapon out and ever wore her own armor. Frosted steel, made from the stones and metals buried deep in the frost, she was shimmering like her own star, her hair pulled up away from her face, spikes protruded from the leather strap on her scalp. The armor was light and agile like her, it ran across her stomach like a corset, alone her thighs and even allowed her to grasp her daggers, and it ran up her arms like a sleeve fitted just to her body. Her boots were a tougher hide than any found around here and they were slick to allow her to fight as she always did.

But it mattered little as the massive army of orcs descended down the side of the hill. She kicked Mither to signal to go and there was no hesitation. She slipped up onto his armor on her knees and barrelled into the orcs with as much ice as she could mutter. Ice formed around their armor, weighed them down as she sank her sword into their necks.

"Born of scum and anger, leave nature just as you were made… covered in blood." She growled as it's blood sprayed up and froze in the air. Sharp like knives made of the orc's black blood rained over a pack of them. Mither howled and roared, his voice boomed around the crowd as he took them out with one paw, barrelling into them as if a ram.

A orc twice her size came barreling over Mither, but Grey whipped around and with a whistle, Mither rolled in his armor, flattening the orc into the ground. Back on his feet, Mither took the moment of shock over the orc next to him, to impale the festering thing by his claws. Bound over her bear, she leapt into the howling pit of Orcs that rammed against elven shields and dwarven hammers. She sliced and diced as she went along.

This was something Grey had always been good at. Something that she held in common with the warriors around her and not the people of Laketown. Despite being raised among the women and men of that town, she was a battle Druid. She was never meant to wash clothing and marry a boring man. The thrill she got as she watched a head of an orc fly from her arm and take out a small pack of Orcs, the electricity she enjoyed as she lit the air with frost and chill, it was more than a life that others held. It was more than the dirty life of some fish town maid. She wanted so much more.

A smile filled her face as she bolted towards more of her attackers. "MITHER! FOLLOW ME!" She called and with her arm out, she felt her chosen come under her hand. The catch on his armor filled her hands and she mounted him in mid run. Bound for the pit of the entire army, she held her sword ready when she saw a shimmering armor that came around her. A smirk on her face, she looked to the dwarf who ran along side her.

"I love your pig." She called out to the dwarf whose beard was half his size. With a roar of her own, she followed the dwarf and his battle pig into the plethora of orcs.

Sigrid held her sword in her hand, her eyes bounced between the orcs that had come to the edge of the city. Tilda cried but held onto her tiny dagger as desperately as she could. Bain shot an arrow and cheered as it hit an orc straight in the chest. Sigrid followed the blow with her own and watched the orc fall with her blade embedded in it's chest. She had tried to take it back, but the thing would not come out and more orcs were coming.

"SIGRID, RETREAT!" Bain called out to his sister. Reminded of Grey's words just that morning. If you know you will die, do not stand to fight if you can retreat to fight later. The three of them whipped from the spot and rushed back towards the city. The sound fighting filled the entirety of the world around them. Tilda cried out as she jumped around an orc reaching out for her. It had seemed like the elves would fight against the dwarves, but now everyone fought against the orcs and the whole world was in arms.

Screams filled the children's ears as they rushed towards the safety of the stone city. Sigrid snatched Tilda's dagger just in time to plant it firmly in an orc's skull, using the same momentum she did to plant it there to take it back. Swiveling around a corner, they ducked into a building.

"Bain, the horn! Blow the horn!"

Bain yanked the small horn from his pocket and put it to his hands. A loud, piercing sound hit the air like an arrow shot from a long bow. It filled the air around them, and suddenly, the entire room was cascaded in light and ice.

Tilda cried in happiness as Mither came barreling towards their building. He skittered to a stop on the ice, only to slid in next to them. He roared loud, and the ice shattered around them, allowing the children to clamber aboard his back. They were on and holding on for life as he bound through the stone city towards the center. Elves fought along side men as the children searched for sight of their father, of Grey, of anyone.

They found Thranduil first. The elf whipped to them and exhaled softly. "You take them towards the tower, lock them inside, don't let them out!" He demanded the beast and Mither didn't have to be told twice. Only a glimpse allowed them to see Bard in a combat with an Orc twice his size. Grey was easily spotted as she seemed to fly down at a pack of Orcs. She even seemed to wave as she sliced through the orcs like one would bread and a sharp knife in hand.

Grey fished herself through the pack of Orcs and headed back towards the city. Blade in hand, she spun in a wheel of death sort of fashion. Falchion took out atleast three Orcs, and she pushed the other off the bridge to the city with her last movement.

What felt like ages was only moments in war. The orcs were over run on the city and they were in more numbers than they had been on the field of battle. Only, Grey stopped just inside the gates as she came upon an Elk she knew. Thranduil's elk…. the creature was shot down and she felt the pain of a poor creature in need. She knelt down and pressed her hands to the neck of the poor creature. It was no longer breathing, she could not hear it's heart beat. Her heart hurt as she closed her eyes.

"You fought well, today." She whispered and pressed both her hands to the elk's hide, her fingers pressed to it's thick skin. "You are allowed to rest, please, return to nature like you came… a wonderful light for all to see."

Ice crept along the stone below her, and the frost began to kiss the hair of the beast below her. She could hear the steps behind her, but as she focused more on the beast before her, she could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing. Just as she felt the earth begin to take back the elk, she ripped around, sword out.

It clashed against metal. She came eye to eye with Bard, her sword just flashed before his face.

"Did it suffer?" He asked, but she shook her head. With a sigh, she allowed a drop of tears and love to hit the ground. A small tree began to grow through the stone, from the center of the beast. As the tree grew to that of a seedling, the beast began to grow into it.

"And it will be the first tree born of this tragedy." She spoke softly before she stood and dusted off her knees. "Where are Mither and the children?"

"Safe as far as I can see, they are hidden with Mither in the stone building with the women and children. He has frozen the entirety of the building, they can't get in." Bard spoke and Grey nodded. She began towards the center of the city.

"What do you want to do, king of dale?" She teased as she wiped her sword along the cloth on her legs.

"I am not king." He growled. She shot him a smirk, only to gain a growl from deep in his throat. "I have no idea, find me Gandalf, he knows more than I." Grey nodded and took lead into the city. It was filled of more broken stones and chairs than before. With every Orc she met, the closer she was to finding Gandalf, and to saving this town.

The sun was high in the sky, and the men rushed about, as they attempted to defend what was theirs. Orcs were all over the place, along with other bodies. Elves, humans, and a few dwarves littered the ground. Grey held fast as a few orcs charged her, but she was left with only orcs beside her feet, and the broken city before her. The stone buildings and ground before her had so much healing to do.

If only she could stay to help, she could heal so much of it.

But that would make her on their side. That would tip the balance scale of nature.

So she kept on pushing, to clear the city and bright Mither back to her. This was not the only war she would fight.

"You're leaving?" Sigrid whimpered as Grey nodded. "Take me with you." She pleaded. Grey's eyes flickered up to Bard. He looked as if his heart would rip right out of his heart. But Sigrid wanted it so badly, she looked between him and Grey.

"It is Bard's decision." Grey spoke softly.

"Oh, Pa, please!" She begged with her hands clasped. Grey knew she would have to return more often now that Sigrid was intent on going with her. Bard knew this, and he also knew that Grey would need someone more human near her as well. With a sigh, he nodded and motioned for her to go. "OH PA!" She cried out and enclosed him in an embrace.

Grey pet Mither with her arm and went back to the large chest that her cloak hid in. She was going to need it for the travel. "Go grab your things, say your goodbyes, I'll be right here till you return." Grey stated and the three of them left hugs on her, and Sigrid a promise to be back as soon as she could. With a sigh, she looked to Mither.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wear it for a bit, until we're sure the orcs are gone." She spoke and ruffled the fur she could.

"So you are leaving." Thranduil teased and Grey turned to him slowly.

"Yes, as are you." She added with a soft look. "I had believed you were leaving earlier but.. I'm pleased to hear you were here to aid the city longer in the war." Thranduil cocked a brow at her. She could feel it, that urge and rush in her abdomen she felt that night in his tent again. As he approached, she looked up at him in need, but knowing she couldn't fulfil that here or now. Not with what was on her shoulders yanking her this way and that. He smirked down at her, but this time, he didn't even care to blow on her skin. Just his hand on her cheek, he looked her in the eye.

"If you ever decide to visit my territory." He whispered with more of a demand then a question.

"I know where to get the best night's rest." She teased as she pressed a kiss to his wrist. Then she pulled away. "Atleast, something close to a sheet of ice." His chuckle lifted her spirits in the sky and she honestly hated that. Because his smug look on his face was disgusting and rubbed her along her insides. He had her wrapped around his finger and she couldn't let him have that pleasure. No one could have control over a Druid, she would surely lose her purity if she did.

"You are... not very fond of goodbyes, are you?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"If I'm going to see you again?" She stated, she turned and found him breast to breast with her, "how is this a goodbye?" Breathless, she looked up at him. He smirked at her before he pulled away and walked back towards the elves. She watched him saunter away, before she inhaled desperately for the air that evaded her and attempted to quiet her heartbeat. The attraction to him was intense, and she would have to return… just to quench that thirst…

But for now, she had more business to tend to. Just as her pack was full and strapped to the armor of her bear, Mither seemed agitated. He knew what was coming next, and turned to Grey with soft, concerned eyes. His words floated in her mind like pixie dust, and filled her ears as if they had come from his mouth. 'we are taking the human to Rasput's, she will have to know why.'

Grey put her forehead to his and inhaled slowly. "I will tell her once we are out of the city." She spoke softly to the bear. "She has to know, but I can't risk Bard knowing. He will refuse her to leave and cheat her of life." The bear nodded against her and closed his eyes. Mither inhaled the slow breathes that Grey let out.

Then Mither's words were thicker, more demanding. 'What about the elven king'. She opened her eyes and cocked her brow to the beast before her.

"He is nothing." She whispered, "Just another lover I may call again once more should I feel the desire to do so." Mither snorted, but nodded. Grey chuckled and swatted at the chest plate of Mither's, before she turned to wait for Sigrid. The sun was rising on the east, and filling the world with it's warmth. It set glitter to the stone around her, but it was yet diminished by the bodies that were discarded among the stones. Many seemed to move other bodies, and there were graves and burial rituals happening towards the beach.

Her eyes turned to the large tree that grew just at the great brick entrance to the city and she smiled softly. As she had brushed her hair back to prepare for the trip, her cloak up onto her shoulders and hood about to go up, a elven soldier walked towards her. Grey shifted uncomfortably, before she looked the soldier in the eye.

Only he dropped to one knee and put out a box towards her. "From my King, and my kin, for your kindness and help…" He closed his eyes and she was unsure what to do. But when he flinched because she had not taken it, she sighed in aggravation and took the box. Could Thranduil not give this to her when he was over here, pissing on his territory like a dog in heat?

The elf whipped around and Grey stuffed the wooden box into her pouch, resolved to care about it later when she was less confused and angry at the elven pompous man. What should she had expected, he was a king…

"Grey!" She looked up as she pulled her hood over her head. Sigrid came, a light pack on her back. Her skirts were gone now, she even wore pants, obviously her father's but they would be stitched to fit her in no time. The girl looked too excited for words, as Grey grabbed her hand and hoisted the girl up onto Mither.

"Mither will have to wear his armor to one of my outposts, then we will continue on to where we are needed." Grey explained, and Mither was up and bound towards the mountains. Their journey would be long, and it would be restless for the most part. Only, she knew Sigrid would be too excited and happy to much care for the first moon cycle atleast.

Sigrid settled between Mither's main armor plate along his massive shoulders and Grey, safe and sound in the niche of the armor. Mither was fast and took large bounds as he ran. The human felt her sack pressed into her pelvic bone to keep still, and the sword that she had fastened to Mither's armor should she ever have to whip it out for a battle.

As they bound towards the closet outpost for Grey to pack away Mither's armor, one of the many pairs she had stashed around the world, she heard her bears complaints. It was time to tell Sigrid.

"Sigrid, we're not actually going back to my home… not at first." She spoke to the girl in her lap.

"Oh! Are we doing some Druid mission?" She bounced lightly on the steel that covered Mither's shoulders. Grey chuckled at the girl's excitement. Pulling her closer in hopes to stop the bubbles in the girl's movement, Grey turned Mither towards the outpost that was a good afternoon's travel from the city of Dale and towards the north. The outpost was a large building that was built into the stone around the ends of the lonely mountain.

"Yes of sorts, you will not understand for now, but once you've lived in my shoes for a bit longer my dear, you will understand." Grey spoke. Sigrid turned in her seat to look at Grey. The steel eyed woman looked down at her before smiling softly and pressing a kiss into the brown hair of the girl.

"It's a long story, and we've got such a long road." She added as she swung off her large bear's back. "But first, let's unload."

* * *

To all those who have favored/followed. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF IT! Let me know what you think, anything you'd love to see explained, because I'm always looking for more to put in here. Love you all!


	6. History

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter five: History

"Let me tell you a story. It starts a long time ago, when Elves and Dwarves were not such enemies, and when the earth was still young, nature was still unprotected.-

The world was soft, the earth was young and fresh and nothing had been built of stone just yet. Just warped and curved to fit the needs of those around it. Dwarves had just learned to carve rock, Elves lived in nature peacefully, and humans hunted and gathered from the edges of fields and forests. Out of this, an elven child was born with brilliant green eyes. She was born on the very earth's flesh, her own covered in it's dirt and her hair tickled by the grass. She was just as beautiful as she was gentle, even as a babe. No cries came from her as long as she touched the earth, or the trees, or the ground. Animals came for miles to see the newborn who was left to survive on the forest floor.

Raised among them, she learned to walk and talk and hold her head high. No elven city would accept her, and she was left to wonder the world with her powers she crafted herself. If anyone needed aid, she would be there for assistance, but she was never to pick a side. She kept her heart pure, only doing what was best for nature, and being a true neutral to those around her.

But one will grow lonely like that, to travel the world and never hold a home. So she chose a beast to walk along side her. She chose a fox that soon grew into the size of a man on all fours, and the creature was sly, agile, and honest to her only. She walked the earth with the beast for years, happy to have a companion. She made a vow that day to her magic and her companion. That no matter where she was born, or who she was reborn as, that she would always stay true to her pure heart, and her chosen would carry on with her, chosen by heart and not by would never harm or kill her powers of the earth would always depict her home.

This woman was named Druidane, and she was known for her gifts and her compassion for the earth beneath her feet. Druidane gave birth to five children in her life, of all the places she'd been. The forest, the ocean's edge, the mountainous terrain, the icelands, and the air fields of the west. Her children were powerful, and as long as they followed her vows and her practices, they would know magic as if it were a second tongue.

As the world grew old, Druidane passed to the land of the undying, but not before leaving her last will and strength with her first born. The one to pass on to be the superior. They were called Druids, as to carry on their mother's name and as the world aged and the earth changed, the children were reborn and reborn into new names and faces, but still the same.

The new superior is a woman named Grechilin, and she is the green druid, she holds power in the forest and she rides a brilliant white stallion that stands taller than any elf or man. Grechilin has made a proclamation. That I am to go to assist another Druid, a sibling of the Starlights. My chosen is Mither, my ice bear who is stronger than any beast I've ever seen, except one.

Smaug the terrible, a fire drake of the north, was a Chosen of Rasput Starlight. The red Druid. His fire powers were the most intense and he chose a drake just as powerful and determined as he to be his chosen. The problem with a beast like Smaug being picked, is one's Chosen is made even more powerful by the connection. Their powers are enhanced, their strength is thrice what it was before, and they also hold a contract… that no other Druid may harm the beast. Which is why we go to Rasput's home in the fire terrain of the mountains now… for Smaug is dead and I must aid him in raising a new chosen." The silence that Sigrid held as they traveled through the day and the setting sky. The world around them grew frosty with the night, but they were warm all the way to their bones. Starlight glittered along the skyline as the last spit of sunlight died behind the horizon.

Sigrid turned slightly in her seat to look down at Grey's flesh. It glimmered in the darkness around her, but she held her breath. It was the air that blew back Grey's hood that turned Sigrid to look as best she could upon Grey's face.

"He was a pet?" She whimpered with a shivering gasp for air.

Grey pulled her cloak from her arms and slipped it around Sigrid. Her cloth and linen was not thick enough to keep her warm through the drafts of cold air from the Icelands. If they only turned right, they would be at the footsteps of Grey's ice waste land. It was a frozen forest and then it was a ice wonderland to her. But to those who had no idea where to look, she had found many frozen bodies at the edge of her territory.

They continued towards the western north, however, to where the mountains raged fire and lava into the skies when the earth bade them too. The ground trembled underneath them as they felt the gust of warm air over her skin.

"He was as much a pet as Mither is a pet. Rasput chose him while he was but a hatchling." Grey explained with a soft look. Her hands gently lifted Sigrid from Mither's back and assisted her in putting her on the ground. The girl turned to Grey who could not move in the gaze of someone so innocent to the world. This would be where Sigrid decided that she actually hated Grey, for choosing her powers and her clan over the village. Grey should have helped Bard, despite what she knew to be true. Turmoil ate her insides as the warrior druid swung her right leg over Mither and sat upon him as if he were a chair. But unable to accompany the girl on the ground till those innocent eyes no longer looked hurt.

"Why would he ever allow his chosen to turn so evil?" Sigrid finally spoke and Grey sighed with happiness and relief. She slid off her chosen and ruffled the thick white hair of the beast with her fingers.

"Fire drakes are not a typical chosen, they are very nomadic, they refuse to take orders, and have the temperament of a volcanic eruption." The druidic woman snickered as she pulled her sacks off the bear. "Mither, come back for us in exactly one month's time. I will be right back at this spot, and don't grow too fat on blubber and fish. You hear me, ice bear?"

Sigrid placed a kiss to the bear's crown before she continued to walk down the mountainous path. Grey could not afford Rasput to attempt to pay an eye for an eye for his forsaken dragon. So Mither would not be on Grey's hip for atleast a full moons revelations. However, she could allow herself or Sigrid to be so close to Rasput for much longer than that. It would be just enough time for him to fully chose his companion and seal the connection with Grey's assistance. This would also allow Sigrid time to learn sword from two of the greatest swordsmen Grey ever knew. One being herself… the other being the fire Druid of the mountains.

"So we're coming to help him pick another?" Sigrid picked up quickly. Grey was happy for the girl was intelligent. Sharp are a spike, maybe even sharper. Grey nodded as she tied the sacks over their shoulders and they continued down the path. It would be a good afternoon length of a walk, and she could deal with it. If she ran, she would surely kill Sigrid out of exhaustion. The girl had upper arm strength from having to lift heavy fish, heavy barrels, heavy babies, but she still had the legs of a girl. That would be the first fix. Anyone could have arms the size of Mither's waist, but if they did not have legs to support them, they'd be sliced down the middle for sure.

"Of sorts yes, it's a little harder then picking a puppy to watch the house." With a tease, Grey nudged the younger girl. The world around them was dry, and Grey felt the harsh heat on her her cheeks. Earth was dry and harsh, stone was everywhere. Lava would spray from the ground if the stone were not just as stubborn. Steady white and hazy grey stone marked their path as the mountains popped their ears. Higher than where their eyes could see, the glint of the sun's warmth kissed the edges of the mountain.

"He lives here?" Sigrid grimaced as she avoided a dried up tree. It looked dead, but Grey could feel by just letting her fingers trail around the limbs that it was very much alive. It was thriving and living in a world of stone and harsh fire, almost black grass glittered the ground.

"Yes, he lives in this territory much like I do. It is home, it is where you're responsible for the livelihood of the territory around it, but you are not chained to it. Much like myself, he travels all over. We are nomadic by nature…. some of us just do better staying in a home better than others." Her explanation brought a face of nostalgia to the girl. To when she was but a girl, Grey was at their house for a whole year. She lived in the shadows of the town, she had Mither dive for fish and she explored the forest and waterfalls beyond the fishing village. Sigrid had been raised by Grey's hip in her most impressionable age.

Bard often complained how Sigrid would grow up to be like Grey, but the druid could see nothing wrong with it. She was a courageous woman, she believed she made good choices, she was fueled to take care of those and the world around her. That wasn't a bad thing? Grey's eyes looked up to where the sun began to descend behind the mountain's mighty face. The world seemed to bloom in the lack of the sun, as the trees that once looked dried and dead began to bloom every so slightly.

The heat of the mountains lessened and the stars glittered in the gold of the setting sun. Air licked down the sides of the mountains and brushed the girl's skin. Frigid air, from the Icelands that Grey called home. The grass seemed to glow ever so slightly, and as the sun set further, it grew brighter. In the night, the world around them was a brilliant, loving place.

The trees released giant pink and purple flowers that smelt of fresh waterfalls and the scent of roses in the garden of a fat family. Rich, full of life, the mountains bloomed in the cooling air and earth. Flowers seemed to rise from the dead and glow up to the stars.

Nighttime fell around them as Grey came around the last bend. There, down the valley, was Rasput's hut. A larger end hut, but it was made of stone that could live through even a thousand licks from Lava. It could hold a child Dragon, or it could be wrapped around by an adult dragon with no pain to the building itself. Flowers and trees that litered the ground around it bloomed, but they did not glow. As there was a fire that danced from inside the house, and from the only window, Grey could see Rasput picking at his own fireplace.

"Does he sense us?" Sigrid whispered, her voice barely weighed a feather as they descended the valley.

"There is a possibility, but it is best to announce ourselves, just in case." Grey stated. She put her hands up and with an exhale of air, a shot of ice burst from her flesh and splashed up against the window. It melted and sizzed instantly, and Rasput turned with a glare to the window. Sigrid still watched in absolute amazement at Grey's magic as the red haired man flared up in the doorway.

"Must you?" He growled up to them. The pair of females began to descend. " Who is this?"

Grey stopped her heart for a second as she looked to Sigrid. The girl could not be named as Bard's children. Rasput would kill her on sight, especially after Grechilin told him that Bard had been the one to kill Smaug. A lie came to Grey's lips before Sigrid could answer. "This is Sigrid, my daughter. I thought she ought to accompany me, as I will be here for a month's time or the such." Grey lied perfectly through her teeth.

Sigrid went to argue, but the look on Grey's face was not to be argued with. "Right, mother says I can't be left to my own devices yet." Sigrid added with a sigh, much like a scolded child.

"Daughter? I … I had no idea you had a child, Grey…. so young?" He cocked a brow as the girl came up beside her. She could pass for her child, if Rasput didn't put so much thought into it. "She does have your facial structure, but she's far too pretty to have your frosty looks. Who was the father?"

Druid's didn't marry. Only the superior had once married, the one before Grechilin had married and it was also Grechilin's mother. Atleast, to Grey's knowledge, she had no idea if Druid's could marry. She hadn't even known her own parents, and didn't care much to know them. It was a dark abyss in her memories before Bard and the fishing town above the lake.

"Thranduil." Sigrid piped up with a smile. Grey shot the girl a look, but it was too late, the words were free and out around them.

Rasput burst into hysterical laughter. "THE ELVEN KING?" He held onto the doorframe as he laughed harder. "Of course he would be the father. He's like a sprite, pretty but angry nonetheless!"

Grey rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the hut. She didn't need this lie growing larger and worse. Sigrid grinned, pleased with her lie as she followed Grey inside. The elder woman shot the girl a warning look, for they would talk about her comment about the father. Grey could have said no one she could remember, or name a random name and say he was a human she met along the roads. But no, Sigrid chose the one elven king of mirkwood. What god had Grey angered to suffer this blow to her own pride?

"But it is of no concern of mine who you spread your legs for." Rasput snorted as he passed the girls. "I do hope you teach the girl to do the opposite, and keep her own tightly shut."

Grey cocked a brow to Rasput's words. "So it is fine for me to fuck who I may, but my child can not do as she pleases? Is she not my own flesh and blood? She came from between my legs, I will decide what is best for her." Grey closed in the space between her and the large male with fire for hair. "And not through the opinions of men. If you dare open your mouth again to judge my parentage, shall I remind you of your own failings? Or was Smaug's death enough of a wound to rub salt within it?"

The hut was open on the inside, save for the massive fireplace and a bed that perched itself against a wall, it was bare of anything. Even the stone below their feet was bare of anything. All dirt or hair was burnt to a crisp by the all devouring fire of a man before her.

Sigrid held deathly still as Grey stood her ground. Two heads shorter than the human before her, without his armor he seemed less massive, but he was still built like a giant. Every inch of him was built to bury someone in the ground with one punch. He glared back, but turned from her stare and sat upon the one chair in the whole hut. Back to them, he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, do as you wish. I only require my new chosen from you." He growled.

Grey sighed, and turned to Sigrid. "Unload the sacks, we start the hunt tomorrow."


	7. Scorch

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter six: Scorch

"Sigrid you stay here, and work on what I taught you. If you find yourself bored, run around the entirety of the valley," Grey explained. Sigrid sighed but nodded. She grasped her wooden practicing sword and walked out of the hut. Grey followed her as Rasput went about putting on his armor. Their night was restless, but Grey could survive on little sleep, even if it hurt. She didn't trust Rasput not to attempt to stab her just yet. Especially at night, in the safety of his own home. If they were going to find his chosen, however, he would have to learn to trust her. Or atleast… suffer through it in silence.

"Are you the most daft child there is." Grey hissed as she grabbed Sigrid. The girl instantly erupted in a grin and giggle. "Thranduil? Why would you choose him as your father." Grey whispered so their faces were close but their words were only audible to the two of them. There was enough space between her and the hut that Rasput could not hear either way.

"He is very kind to father, to us." Sigrid spoke with a smile. "He offered to take father back with him if the town did not accept his right to the kingship of the town. Not that father would want that, he fears to become what the master of the lake became." Sigrid explained. Grey pulled back as she cocked a brow to Sigrid. Did Thranduil truly offer something so kind?

"He did?" Grey asked, almost dumbfounded.

"Yes! He even practiced the bow with Bain the afternoon you were gone. You should have seen Bain's face, he was in the god's hands that day, he was right to soil himself he was so happy." The brunette smiled. "He even let Tilda braid his hair. Though I had to undo what she did right after she fell asleep beside his chair. He is … soft to us. I know not why." Grey eyed the girl. Unsure how to take the sudden revelation of the man she believed she knew. She had been right all along, she knew nothing of the man who sat on the throne.

Grey pushed the girl and fixed the sword in her hand. "Get to work, daughter." Grey teased with a smile. Sigrid smiled brilliantly, and went about work with her sword. Sigrid knew Grey not as her mother, no woman could take that place in her heart. But Mother would have laughed to know Grey played the part of her for a month. Sigrid remembered few things of her mother, one was the laugh that she had. Grey once made the woman laugh so hard she peed, describing a bird of the ice lands that had it's face stuck in an ice mound and Mither couldn't find a way to release the creature without freaking out it's own mother.

Rasput finally left his hut, armor on and sword attached at his hip. Grey nodded to his motion for her to follow, leaving a pat on Sigrid's arm. It would be a long afternoon before they returned. Grey left smoked and dried meats and bread in her pack incase Sigrid required food while they were gone. In her own armor, Grey followed down the stone path towards the largest mountain to the west, where it burned the hottest and the fire shone the brightest.

The walk was long and hard, but neither spoke a word, and neither asked anything of the other. There was little here in the mountainous region that would invoke an attack. The creatures here were under the wing and protection of Rasput, and they knew that. So anyone who smelled of him was safe, which was good for Sigrid, for she wreaked of his home and his furs that they slept on. Grey, however, held her own shimmer, and protected herself from any creature or plant here.

The entrance to the mountain was up the side of it, with a stone archway, carved by the drakes of the past. Ancalagon was said to be the dragon who lit the fires from within the mountains itself. This mountain was to be the breeding ground of dragons, but many have come to rid the world of their kind. Rasput had been just learning his craft and talents when he arrived just to save the mountain from the raids. Smaug was one of the only dragon's left. Though that had been atleast a hundred years since then, Rasput knew that more dragons had been born in the fire.

Grey watched the stone sparkle from flames as they reached under the archway. Rasput finally turned to her and set his stern eyes on her.

"I must birth a fire drake, so we will have to find an egg that will hatch within the month." Grey nodded and followed him within, into the large abyss of smoke. Their pathway was almost as if diamond, the pressure of the air made the stone almost transparent. The glitter of the stone was almost attractive, if she couldn't see the touch of flame and lava hundreds of feet below. One wrong step off the side of the pathway, and they would perish.

It was the screech of a dragon that brought Grey's eyes up from her steps. Wind gust around them and nearly blew Grey to her knees. Her hand gripped her falchion, the sword's pearl and diamond encrusted hilt dug into her palm.

"Whooooo- approaches!" The hiss was feminine and Grey's brows knitted in concentration through the burn of the haze. Eyes hurt but she had to keep her balance and eyes strained to see what was around them. Rasput turned to her and put his finger to his lips, before he turned and looked to the fire drake that landed feet from them. Her claws that took hold of the path shook the whole mountain. Long elegant wings, scaled in black and white color. Brilliant red eyes shone through the smoke as it began to clear.

"Rasput approaches!" Rasput called up and looked up to the long neck of the mother dragon. Her claws screeched across the sheer stone as she lowered her neck down to them. Large eyes and teeth gleamed at Grey, than Rasput.

"Whaaaaa-t does Rassss-put want with my home?" She hissed with a disturbing smirk among her lips.

"I have come for my chosen. You agreed to give a child to me when I came for one." He spoke directly, his voice never wavering. The dragon's eyes turned to slits as her scaley nostrils flared.

"I gave you a child!" Her voice was shrill and full of offense. "AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HIM. MY PRECIOUS SMAUG IS DEAD!"

The news of Smaug's death was just as fast as a plague. Grey kept silent as she stood tall before the dragon. It had to be Nikeas, the mother of Smaug, and a few other dragon's that had plagued the earth.

"Smaug was an independent child and attracted to gold. I mourn his death ever day." Rasput spoke but the female dragon reared up. She was having none of his words or apologies. Grey readied herself for a fight she was unsure she could win. Her magic would only sizzle and falter here, in the dragon's lair.

"You did not tell me you wanted another child from the same mother." Grey hissed through the smoke at Rasput. The mountain was massive on the inside, as Nikeas took up much of the room as it was. The ledges were thin and the mountain spiraled up in a maze of holes and niches. "You do not respect motherhood, do you!" Grey snapped more.

"The woman is more intelligent than you, Rasput." Grey looked up from her fiery haired companion as the Dragon encroached on them. Twice the size of Smaug, she could wrap around the mountain twice and try to go for a third time. The dragon snatched up Rasput in one claw and lay her face just in front of Grey. "Who are you, woman made of ssssss-steel and iron?"

Grey looked to Raput who glowered in her direction. But she gritted her teeth and stood tall. Her feet planted flat against the path as she could, her shoulders thrown back. "I am Grey, a Druid here to aid you. Rasput is a terrible druid, he is reckless and full of turmoil. He continues to disappoint me with his purity of heart!"

"TRAITOR!" Rasput snarled, but only struggled in vain of the dragon's grip.

"You came to aid me? you… a…. wha-what are you, human?" The mother of Smaug hissed as she seemed to slither her neck around Grey. She neither faultered nor shied from the dragon's eyes.

"My blood line is not of concern. But Rasput, you should concern yourself with." She yelled over the fired that roared in her ears. "He wants a chosen, but does not know yet why it should even matter. He wants a powerful chosen, but he does not deserve your best or brightest child. My lovely Nikeas…. Rasput is in need of your help. Because without Smaug, his territory, your home, will surely turn upside down. He needs a chosen who will lead him to purity, who will remind him why he is a Druid. We're not here to take over and demand… we're here to help, to aid, to serve the creatures and earth around us!"

Nikeas dropped Rasput straight onto the path. The man lunged towards Grey, as if to take her down, his sword was ready to be drawn. But there was a dragon egg put between Grey and Rasput. There in a massive black shell, like tar that caked the shelling but steamed as if it had just come from the fire. Which it probably had, as the mother of the dragons looked to Raput.

"You are to come here every full moon with my baby. I want to ssssss-see her often, I want her to be free to fly as she wishesssss-s, but you will not fill her with your greed. Ssssss-she will lead you back to where you ought to be." Nikeas spoke deep from within her throat. Grey shot her grin to Rasput who looked at her with surprize. She had done it. With little fight with the dragon, Grey had convinced the dragon that Rasput needed her child. She had spoken nought as much as she could, but the look on Nikeas's face spoke that Rasput would not talk back. He took his chance to put his hand to the shell.

On his knees, he put his hand to the shell and Grey smiled. The shell glowed, as if a fire was from within and illuminated the hatchling inside. The shell began to crack and Grey stepped back, her hands to her mouth as a birth was performed before her. Nikeas held fast as Rasput stared into the face of a dripping wet fire drake. A brilliantly black beast with red eyes that glowed like rubies. Grey broke into a small tearful expression as she knelt behind the broken shell.

"My name is Rasput." He spoke softly, as he looked to the smaller drake. She wobbled, her thick paws much larger than she was. But the size of Tilda, she would grow bigger, as would her claws and paws. The scales glimmered and shimmered like black diamonds under a light. A marvelous beast as she stumbled to Rasput. Tumbled into his arms, she rolled onto her back, her wings finally out and feeling the air around her. Her claws reached up to touch him, her tail seemed to spark, and a flame extended from the tip of her tail. A candle in the wind, she seemed to smile up to him.

"You are a shining candle in the night. Can I name you Kerze?"

"KERZE!"

"I think she likes it."

"We've only been here a weeks time, Sigrid, it takes time to connect a chosen to their druid." Grey spoke as she nudged the girl back up. Sigrid lay sprawled on the dusty earth, unable to move from their earlier practice. The whole week had flown by with fighting and practicing. Grey was a hard teacher, she demanded one grow fast and learn the same way. Rasput would be fighting if he wasn't already struggling with a young hatchling.

Kerze wanted to fly, but was unable to get both her wings to flap simultaneously. Rasput also had to sleep outside with the babe, to ensure she did not light the hut up in flames while they slept. She had the hiccup's, do to the muscus from inside the shell still being in her lungs. Periodically she would sneeze or hiccup fire, and they went about putting it out.

"I care not how long we've been here… it's him." She hissed. Sigrid looked up from her perch on the ground. Her chest heaved for air as she saw the red haired man. He seemed to look at her with a darkened glare, but when Grey made it seem as if she was not looking, she could see how he looked to Sigrid. Like a predator.

Emotions turned in her stomach, sharp and full of acid as her eyes rested on Sigrid. "You will never be left alone with him, I promise." Grey whispered softly. She took the young girl's hand, "Don't let him touch you…"

If the repulsive fire druid could think of even touching Sigrid, he would not get the chance. Protective of the girl that shared her life now, Grey pulled the sweaty youth to her. Arms wrapped around her, dusty earth that coated the exterior of her own arms,Grey put her face to Sigrid's hairline and inhaled slowly.

"It's weird, not having Papa with us." Sigrid whispered to Grey's shoulders as she rested in the niche of Grey's body.

"Yes, but he has much on his plate as it is. Running as king can make one stressed." Grey spoke softly, curled up comfortably on the earth with the girl in her arms.

"So I take it that Thranduil is in her life, much." Rasput spoke up, and the two jumped in their skin. He stood above them and found that he held the young Kerze in his arms. She crawled around him as if she were made of a quick wind. Her large paws and head were heavy on him, but the brilliant smile on the hatchling's face was contagious.

"Oh yes, Whenever Mother can not take me with her, I'm with him." Sigrid explained with a brilliant smile. Grey looked up to the dragon and opened her arms, to offer him relief. Thankful for her assistance, Rasput put the dragon into Grey's arms and sighed with relief as he could sit upon the earth without the weight of a hatchling on him.

Grey was used to the weight of a thousand beasts on her while she rested or stood. She had carried Mither around for days when it was their connection time. The bear was a rather plump baby then. Kerze flopped on Grey's belly as Sigrid ran her hands over the youthful scales of a young dragon.

"I had no idea the elf could be paternal." He spoke, and Grey noticed the hint of malace behind his words. Worry ate at her innards, but she stayed silent. She had no idea what he may have against Thranduil. But she did not want to know, atleast, not now.

"It is of no concern of you what I do with my child." She spoke point blank, and Rasput set a dark glare her way, but kept silent. "Come on Sigrid, we should go bathe. Here, have your dragon back."

* * *

Author's note part two:

THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOW THIS! And those who favored it.


	8. Deep

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter seven: Deep

"Half the month is up, we much be preparing to do the finalization ritual." Grey spoke as she stood up from the food that Rasput and her were having over Kerze's campfire. The baby dragon set a small bush on fire, and Grey turned it into a burning cooking station. Rasput looked up from his roasted beast and nodded.

"We should do it tomorrow night. The stars will be bright at night and will connect us far better than it did with Smaug." He added. Grey flickered her eyes up at him and studied him from over her food. Sigrid inside the hut, asleep finally rolled up in Grey's cloak and a fur under her skull.

Rasput had edged her the wrong way her whole existence. Since before Bard knew what Grey would be, when she was young but old enough to fight, she never liked Rasput. The years were long with Rasput, he was the second eldest of the clan, but he was never one she would have chosen. Then again… she wouldn't have chosen herself either.

But the way he would lean towards Sigrid, the way he seemed to go more vigorously in their training. How he offered her to take his bed while he slept outside. Grey didn't like it. Predators were something she couldn't stand, but dark predator's and their souls made it even worse. For if he attacked Sigrid, there is no rule that he would break.

Sigrid wasn't a necessity, therefore her life was default.

Grey grimaced as she looked to the male before her.

"Rasput, when was the last time you left. Had a good night at an inn somewhere, took a woman who wanted your warmth, or male, to bed?" Grey interjected with a cocked brow up to the male. He looked up at her with a darkened gaze pointed to her, then to the fire. As if the answer ashamed him. Grey had never felt as if she was never taken care of in any aspect. Grey took care of her health, her lands, and even her chosen, and she found those who would fill what else she needed when it became a present problem. Though she was never ashamed of her life style, she knew it wasn't proper. The freedom alone offended some, not to mention those of whom she had slinked away from in the morning after. Males and females alike, she had never seen it as black and white as Bard and his villagers did.

"It has been some time." He spoke sadly as he poked his meat with the eating knife. "I really have only talked with one this whole time. Smaug was the last being I had a conversation with in the longest of ages. Those who are near know who I am and who it is that I raised. No one wants to share the bed of a man such as myself."

Grey knitted her brows harshly as she looked to Rasput with confusion. "Then why do you not travel further for companionship? You seem so alone here."

"I am not as free as you are to go where my heart wishes. If I leave I fear for what the drakes and beast like them will do to the weaker beasts around. There are more dangers to the world than Smaug. They sit precariously behind mountain walls and wait." He spoke. He obviously wanted to silence the subject and put the meat in his mouth. Grey allowed him the silence that he craved. From her sack she pulled her parchment to send a letter to Bard about Sigrids safety, when she saw the wooden box. There in a light oak with maple gloss, the box reflected the fire before her eyes.

Grey pulled it out and stared at the small box in her hands. What was this... Only her mind reminded her of the elves and their pompous king with hands made of bliss. She popped open the box and nearly slammed it shut and into the fire. From within were gems of pure starlight. They shimmered like her stars that watched from above.

A soft touch to them brought the static on her flesh. Lightning and electricity hit her bones and ate at her insides. Though she showed no signs of pain, her groin felt everything. Magic! It lit up with magic as she stared down at them.

Was it a curse?

"Enchanted gems?" Rasput inquired as he looked to what she held so tenderly in her hand.

Grey looked up to him with curiosity, "do you truly think they hold enchantment?"

"I have been around long enough to know enchanted gems when I see them. That way they seem to glow, how you are instantly attracted. There is an enchantment on those and you ought best tuck them back where you found them." Rasput growled as he ripped off his meat like a bear attacking a fresh fish. Grey looked to the gems and put them back into the box. Why would Thranduil gift her enchanted gems. They took shape of a necklace and a bracelet to match. They were meant to be beautiful.

Oh how beautiful they were.

"They were a gift." She confessed.

"Whomever gifted you those meant you harm. I can feel it in my bones." Grey couldn't believe the words from Rasput's lips. But then again... What use would he have lying. They finished eating in silence as Kerze fell asleep wrapped around Rasput's hip.

Thranduil sat upon his throne as he clenched his hands across the antlers that made up his seat. His body trembled with such a fire that Smaug could never contend with him. Thranduil's anger would force any dragon to sit back and watch in amazement. His icy eyes narrowed down at the elf before him, knelt at the bottom of his throne with chains around his wrists.

"What do you mean you gave away the gems?" Thranduil hissed.

"I was bewitched, sir." The elf begged, but Thranduil could not believe that the elf would give those away. After all he had gone through to retrieve them. How dare he lie to him as such! Would he believe they would not notice that the gems were gone. They were the sole reason that Thranduil sacrificed so many lives at war. A useless war! Thranduil turned his head from the elf and motioned with his hand.

The sound of a blade slicing through the air, and a thud to finish it off, the body was dragged away. There was blood that his elves quickly cleaned up. Thranduil pursed his lips and stuffed his chin into his palm. If only Legolas had come back. Why hadn't he come back. Pain eating at him internally, along with anger eating his outsides. The scar that he had hidden so well with magic began to itch. How it had healed better, but still devoured his image in his mind. For no matter how beautiful other's said he was, all he saw was that image after the war. Dragon fire was nothing to mess with, it was nothing to play with.

If only other people knew the same.

Legolas would have dug to the core of this mystery and told him exactly who was at fault. But Thranduil had to accept his son's requests. Though Thranduil would never deny his reentry, he would be more blessed and loved if his son ever decided to come Legolas could do that, he had to decide on his own, or else it wouldn't be real.

"My king?" He looked up from his hands, down to the elf below, and instantly lit up with a soft smile at the male beside his own kin.

"Bard the bowman." He smirked, up on his feet and descending down his throne. "Or should I call you King of Dale?" He teased. Bard rolled his eyes but encroached the king. Thranduil threw his arms open as they embraced with a more open, less intimate hug. Then Thranduil saw the smiling children behind Bard and knelt down. They rushed over much like children did towards a new toy, and threw their arms around Thranduil's shoulders.

"We missed you!" Tilda giggled as she pressed a generous smooch to the elf's cheeks.

"I have missed you too child, You have grown atleast a finger since my departure since Dale." Thranduil spoke softly as he tucked her long brunette locks behind her ear. She was a beautiful human, and would sparkle as a wife. Thranduil looked up to Bard who seemed to sigh with relief and slouch against the wooden rail of his throne room. The massive room was more than Dale had to offer before one's eyes. The trees spanned up and opened, as if the cavern they stood in would swallow one whole and there was not another soul to find the body.

"Why have you graced me with your presence?" Thranduil asked the miniature Bowsman, Bain grinned with vigor it nearly split his face in half.

"They missed you… and … well…" Bard shrugged as he motioned to the children that bounced at his feet. "You are not too far from the city of Dale, only a half day's ride, and your elves were quite helpful in finding your kingdom." Bard spoke as he ruffled Bain's hair. The boy looked like such an innocent star in the sky, Thranduil could see his love and innocence being good traits for when he would ascend throne as well.

"Go on children with the other elves and clean up. We'll have dinner soon." Thranduil spoke and watched the smaller humans rush to the hands of an elf maiden. She took the children by the hand and lead them down a flight of stairs made of tree branches and stones that were embedded in the intertwining branches.

"Where is Sigrid?" Thranduil questioned, only to realize that it struck a sore spot within Bard's body. His hands shook and his face twisted in pain that he tried to hide.

"She left with Grey, as she has always wanted to do. They took off to the north and I have heard not from them." Bard sighed, "I had half hoped that they may have wandered here into your kingdom if only for a night."

Thranduil shook his head softly as he lay a soft hand upon Bard's shoulder. "Unfortunately not, my friend. I have heard not from them either." Thranduil spoke as he motioned for Bard to walk with him. He couldn't lie and say that he had not thought of the steel eyed woman a moment or two. Her body pressed against his, the way she fought back, and fought like her life was on the line. The way she rushed at the enemy and never looked back, it was a brilliant fighting soul in her chest.

"Sigrid is fine, I know in Grey's hands, she is safe. I only fear of what Grey will make her into. The girl is still a child, and I wanted her to be like her mother so much. But her mother saw it too… she is too much like her. My first born is a wild, free spirit and wants to see the world from the shoulders of an ice bear." Bard explained, his hands clasped behind his back as they walked. Thranduil looked over his friend and seemed to ease his anger. As if the children and the human had taken it all from his body. His skin no longer itched.

"I promise, if they do wander in here… as I hope they will… I will send word of her health and care immediately." Thranduil promised and Bard nodded in thanks to the king of the elves. Their shoulders back, they continued on their path through the hall.

"So this is really where it all began… of sorts." Bard spoke up in the silence. The emptiness of the hall carried his voice around him, a butterfly of his own voice that circled him.

"Yes. Thorin and his band of dwarves stood before me here… before Bilbo aided them. That hobbit may have been the whole reason they survived so far." Thranduil spoke with a softness as he looked down to Bard. The human seemed to stop and look to his own hands. Thorin's death and the death of his nephews still ate at his soul. The siege of the city, the whole war was something he had feared would happen, and hoped had all been a nightmare.

"I still remember as if it were this morn, that they fell onto my barge and I helped smuggle them into the town. How they seemed to never die, how luck seemed on his side." Bard's voice fell to his feet. Much like his own heart. The way that Bilbo had looked when the hobbit and wizard went on their way home, the look of complete heart break. Poor man would never be the same, and Bard wished with every bone he could have stopped the fall of the line of Durin.

"Life is precious like that." Thranduil whispered.

"I could have-"

Thranduil's hand snapped to Bard's shoulder and shook him enough to force his eyes to look into his icy ones. "You could have done nothing more than you have. You are at no fault, and you are as much as you ever could be. Do not forget that, Bowman. My friend, you will not eat yourself alive. No coiling in a corner to devour your tail, you will mourn, but not hate yourself. Your children still see you as the hero, as you truly are." Bard's eyes watched Thranduil's with a softness and a nod. Thranduil softened his grasp, before he left a pat to the man's shoulder and continued down the path.

"Now come, dinner is soon and I doubt your children want to wait."


	9. Attack

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter eight: Attack

Grey stood just outside the hut, her eyes shut and air was short in her lungs as she tried to inhale slowly. What had she just witnessed was a brilliant display of magic. Even Grechilin had appeared to ensure that Rasput had his chosen. Kerze was beautiful and glowed in the fire as they held together, the magic rope that tied them to each other. Grey couldn't help but clasp Sigrid's hand as she witnessed one of the most sacred of all Druid magic. The most sacred of all, and Sigrid was breathless just as Grey had been.

Inside, the girl stood at the fire, as if she wanted to touch it. Her hand danced above the flames, testing it as if she could ever hold that much magic in her body.

"It will burn you." Rasput whispered and Sigrid gasped. She turned and yanked her hand back as the man knelt down before the fire. His hair was spiked and harsh, but he was so soft before her. Retracted from him, she slid away just a foot, and smiled as sweetly as she could, despite being at a disadvantage. How uncomfortable his presence made her.

"But not you, I suspect." She spoke nervously, giggles erupted out of habit in her lungs and stomach.

Rasput turned and cocked a brow at her, his body now closer to her and she slid away ever more. Sigrid looked to the door, as if to plead for Grey to notice Rasput was no longer outside with her. "You laugh at me?" He questioned.

"No, I meant no disrespect!" Sigrid cried, hands up as fear developed in her insides. His eyes narrowed on her.

"But you still laughed."

"It's a habit. I can no more control it as you can control air!" She pleaded, now back further. Her back hit the frame of the bed and a squeak emitted from her throat. He approached, but held back an inch.

"You don't know many druids, then do you?" He teased, and suddenly his stone face turned into that of a teasing smile. Sigrid grimaced in her sheepish smile, but her hand searched behind her for anything. Something sharp kissed her palm ever so slightly and she held the twitch in her arm from showing as she felt the keen sting of it. The great sword, his great sword, heavy in her grasp, but was accessible. She grabbed ahold of all of it as she could as he slid closer.

"No… My mother is all I know." She spoke in broken words as her insides shivered. If she screamed, Grey would fly through that door. But it would also enrage Rasput. She would have to disable him or move him from her before she did so. A plan etched in her mind, she settled her feet as flat as she could against the door frame, her fingers held onto the blade. Adrenaline pushed through her system, she watched him take that last inch.

"You no longer have to lie to me, young child. Grey is no more your mother than she is related to you. I'd know you or your father anywhere. I know of Bard the Bowman, and I know of his murdering bloodline." He smirked, his once stone face was back and his eyes turned to slits. "So before I run my blade through Grey for even attempting to lie to me, I will run you through for being his child."

Sigrid took her chance, as he was close enough and the adrenaline in her blood pumped like volcanic sulfur. With a grip that dug his blade in her palm, she swung all she had and watched the world around her freeze. The blade hit him at such a speed that it knocked him clean into the fire and Sigrid let go of the blade. It's kiss slit open her palm and she cried out as the blood covered her lap and turned her life into a swirling mess.

Grey was inside the home just as she heard Rasput's words. She watched as Sigrid swung and put out the fire in the home with Rasput's skull and hair. The whole hut wreaked of burnt flesh and hair as she dove for the girl. Hands clasped, she took the bleeding flesh of Sigrid's in her own palms and watched desperately as they healed before her. Sigrid still lay half dead before her, but her skin no longer bled out onto the floor.

Rasput was stumbling to his knees when Grey turned to him. Tears formed in his eyes out of reflex as he pressed his palms to his skin. "You fool. I will give you reason to cry!" She screeched and launched her smaller frame to him. One blow to his skull after another, blood covered her knuckles and she continued until he tried to swing at her himself. His sloppy blow came no where near her face and she evaded it with grace and ease. That's when she put both her hands at his throat and watched as their flesh hissed and sizzled. Fire against ice, she refused to let him win. Ice began to slither up his skin as he began to gasp for air.

"How. Dare. You!" She snarled, her fingers dug into his throat as she gripped harder and harder. She would not suffer his life one more minute. Tears actually formed in her eyes, but it was not anger that boiled in her. It was regret, that she had not kept to her promise. Sigrid had trusted her.

"Grey!" A blinding light with force at it's hand, shoved Grey back against the bed frame and away from Rasput. He sputtered and gasped for air as she lay there in pain at the sharp pain to her spine and shoulders. "Both of you fight like children over a broken toy!"

Grey pushed up and glowered to Grechilin. "He would have murdered Sigrid!" She hissed.

"And? What is she? But a human, her life means nothing in the greater force of Nature!" Grechilin snarled and for the first time, Grey was taken aback. Grey looked to the poor girl, the guilt ate her inside more and more as she saw the girl splayed there on the ground, hair and blood a mess. "but Rasput, for you to even attempt murder for no reason other than your own greed and hatred, it spoils your purity!" Grechilin snapped.

Grey shook, anger now began to boil within her as she weakly crawled to Sigrid's body. She would protect the child with her dying breath if she had to. She had made a promise.

"Grey, leave the child to die." Grechilin ordered.

Grey disobeyed. "I owe her… I owe her father, a debt." Grey's voice wavered as she hovered above the girl. Her eyes frost against the jade green that lit up the room. "I will protect this child, no matter the cost."

Grey never disobeyed. The fact was etched on the elf's face as she looked to the silver haired woman. The moments seemed to move at a slug's pace. Sigrid's life was a delicate flower underneath her, and how her arms ached to fall. Body full of anger and regret, muscles weak from the month that passed behind them, she was ready to collapse. But Grey would not squish her tiny flower.

Grechilin narrowed her eyes. "Fine then, as it is that you owe her your life, hers will be spared." Grechilin spoke softly. "But you will have to find a life, worth just as much, to take her place… even if it is your own. You have till the moon is gone from the night's sky."

Grey hung her head in relief, and pain as her whole body shook. The world around her grew hazy and she unable to move as the time lapsed around her. Sigrid was limp below her, unconscious and barely breathing as it was. Why wasn't her healing working? Grey struggled and struggled, she begged and pleaded for her legs to work. But nothing, her body stayed still.

Her eyes looked up in their haze and found that it was just Sigrid and Grey in the hut. Their sacks were close and Grey found her determination in her bones and blood to move. Every move felt more in pain as she crawled from Sigrid's form and snatched the sacks. Her hands shook in desperation as she brought them to her body and grabbed Sigrid's limp form. Teeth grit and eyes strained, she stumbled a bit to her feet. Bags on her back, she tried to freeze them to her flesh to keep them safe there. But just as her healing failed her, magic escaped her finger tips. The feeling that her body tried, the frost in her blood and veins were still there, but she could no more expel it as she could control it.

Her body seized for a moment, her spine screamed in pain as her muscles seemed to convulse before her. A gasp for air broke her lips, only to motivate her more to move. The faster she moved, the sooner she got to Mither, the better.

Darkness of the night swallowed the two whole as she dragged her half dead human over her one shoulder, their two bags over the other, and her own lifeless form. There was a howl that broke through the night as her eyes looked up half alive. Mither barrelled down the valley, his face full of rage and worry as the bear came to a sliding halt next to her. Grey shoved Sigrid up onto Mither and settled the sacks across the bear's shoulders. Her hands shook as she gripped the girl harshly, only to finally give out. A whole body hit the group, eyes rolled back into her head, frost crawled and slithered across her own throat and hands, sticking to her flesh as her hair splayed out underneath her.

Sigrid gasped for air, sputtering in and out of life as she saw Grey. "Mither!" She cried and the bear lowered himself down. Muscles not nearly full of life yet, Sigrid could feel the last bit of Grey attempting to heal her on her flesh. It wasn't nearly enough as her fingers closed around the druid and dragged her lifeless body up onto the bear's shoulder. For her hands were now open and the blood was draining like the tears from her eyes.

"Find us help, Mither!" She croaked, throat dry and in pain. Sigrid buried her hands in clothes as she held onto Grey's slumped form and Mither's fur and flesh for dear life. The world was fuzzy and spun as she cried out in pain. There was no sleep for her, even as the blood soaked through the cloth and stained the pure white fur of the beast below her, she was wide awake. She had to be! She needed to be!

Mither bound towards the only place he knew to do care that Grey and Sigrid needed. There was a desperation in his paws and gut as the beast rushed faster against the ground. Night ate at the world around him, but the beast could see clear as day as he sniffed hard and turned his direction just to the south west. The trees, he needed Elven healing. They were the only ones who could heal them back to life in moments. If Grey had that long. Her lifeline hung around his heavy throat as he cried out into the night. He could not let her die!

Sigrid fell into a darkness that was neither awake or asleep. Merely aware of their surroundings and Mither could feel her blood seep into his fur and lick at his flesh. The bear bound as fast as his mighty paws could take him as he came around another mountain and barrelled towards the woods before him. Treelines for miles, he could have gotten lost. If not for the scent of the king and his subjects fesh in Mither's nose.

The beast could still smell the way Grey's flesh was scented that morning. How she smelt so odd and particularly fruity. As if she had bathed in apples and smoke. The elf had rubbed his flesh all over her and even her breath smelled of the man until she ate her breakfast. Mither had smelled many men on Grey's flesh, and a few females as well, some mornings, but this was the strongest. Most likely because she had actually slept in the man's arms.

If Mither could return his chosen to life, if Mither could save her, then he would never grumble about her scent ever again. The bear actually felt tears in his eyes as he rounded a large oak tree and came to a halt as an elf and an arrow were pointed to his skull. Only as his eyes looked into the elf's eyes, they dropped both bow and arrow and jumped to the ground.

"Follow me…" He whispered softly and burst into the bushes.


	10. Awaken

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Nine: Awaken

"My lord… have you a moment for me?" An elf came into the throne room in a rush, his breath lost on him. Thranduil looked up with confusion from the table he sat at. The papers and scrolls before him were supposed to help him locate a certain pair of gems that had gone missing. But there was no such luck. He had scoured the entirety of his scrolls, had sent two elfs out to search for any clues. All clues died at Dale, but even Bard had no idea. He had been the one to hand over the box of gems when he found them in the gold and items that the dwarves handed over after the white orc's death.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked with his brow cocked up in question.

"Have you known a woman with silver hair to ride a white bear around this forest?" The elf asked and Thranduil stood immediately.

"Grey, let her in." He chuckled. "Does she have a young girl with her?" He asked, only for Bard's need to know of his child.

"My king… you may want to see this." The elf waved for his king to follow. Thranduil's gut fell into his stomach as he moved around the table and rushed after the elf. His billowing gold train glistened around him as he came into the entrance hall and he was stopped in his tracks. There she lay, as if discarded trash, upon the floor. Skin so pale it was see-through and ice tickled her fingertips till they were purple. The brunette girl lay barely alive on the back of the bear, her eyes fluttered open to him, but there was no life or recognition in them. Mither, covered in splotches of the girl's blood, pricklers that stung his own flesh, and blood that dripped from his mighty mouth as he snarled at any elf that should come close.

"Mither." Thranduil whispered, his feet walked slowly. Grief and hurt filled the bear's eyes as he looked up to the golden dressed king. Thranduil slowly pulled his crown from his scalp and knelt down before the bear. He kept eye contact with Mither while his hand slowly edged towards Grey. Unlike the unfortunate elf that had tried to help Grey up, he was not bit. Mither whined, a deep whine that filled Thranduil's ears as he pressed his fingers to Grey's throat.

"She breathes! I WANT A HEALER, NOW! I NEED AN ANIMAL HEALER AS WELL!" He commanded and his elves rushed to what their king needed. Thranduil pulled the near death body of Grey towards him and lay her head against his thigh. Lips nearing blue, and eyes closed shut, air barely trickled from her throat. His hands worked soothing figures along her throat, all while he studied the three of them.

"What happened?" He breathed to the bear who looked up through hazy eyes. Then like his druid, the bear's eyes rolled back in his head and he was too, sleeping. But unlike Grey, air still blew in and out of his nose in regular breaths.

A healer elf came immediately and had Sigrid and Grey taken with him. Thranduil waited for the beast healer to come with a bucket of warm water and a few rags and ointments. Finally asleep, Mither seemed to never awaken, no matter how much the healer pulled the pricklers, or padded at his flesh. The beast was happy to know his chosen was in the hands he wanted her in.

Thranduil followed his best healer into the room that glowed in silver and gold flora around their heads. Branches and stone intertwined formed the room that radiated warmth and love. But most of all, health. Sigrid was taken to a room similar with her own pack of healers, but her wounds were not nearly as harsh. Shock had taken over and the human child would need to heal for a few moons before she was ready to take on the world again.

What worried Thranduil was that Grey should have self healed… but something halted it. Unconscious on the table before him, they disrobed her down to clothes they held loosely over her frame so that they could touch her flesh freely. She looked battered and bruised. Her knuckles were purple and black, her fingers transparent and frozen. This warrior looked human, but Thranduil knew better.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked as he approached. The healer pressed his hand to her spine and instantly took back his hand in a hiss. "What!"

"Someone has forcibly blocked her magic. It is building behind closed doors and is draining her life force in attempt to open them." The healer hissed as he warmed up his fingers near his lips. "I need all hands, please be ready for any reactions."

Thranduil stood with baited breath as the healers all gripped her flesh where it was exposed and closed their eyes. Elvish was spoken in a low tone that filled the room in a chant. It was almost enough to bring the king to sleep as he looked on after her.

The glow of the flowers seemed to change to a muted blue that filled the room. Fairy light filled a haze around them and surrounded Grey's body. The elves continued their words and as the light grew into a smoke around her, there was a cough, then a gasp for air. Thranduil stood back as the steel eyed woman cried out in pain and kicked and shook. Her cries of pain filled the room as the elves continued to fill her with their own healing magic.

"Stop! It's hurting her!" Thranduil spoke, his feet still planted as Grey cried louder and thrashed against their hands.

"She is awake, she feels the pain of her own body, my king. Please, don't make us stop!" The head healer cried over Grey's screams that pierced the air. Grey's screams were deep and throaty as her nails dug into the wooden table below her. Tears fell out from her eyes and she kicked harder. Then there was the lashing out, frost shot from her fingers, needles of ice sliced through all it could. The smoke turned to snow as she yanked and tore in their hands. They struggled harder to hold the woman who screamed more.

"STOP!" She screeched, her screams ran her throat raw as she convulsed under their hands. Seizures of her body as they chanted louder, harder. "PLEASE! STOP!"

As her back threw up, arching her body to the sky, it threw back and suddenly, the whole room was blown back. Frost nipped at Thranduil's flesh as he struggled back to his feet. His spine rammed against the door of the room, he shook off the pain easily as he found Grey stood there before him. Her body shivered and shook, like someone who suffered from the cold. Something he'd never seen from her. Lifeless, recognition-less eyes bore into his soul. But her purple knuckles were gone.

Skin the color of life, but her body moved out of will and not need. She stumbled till she was before the king and fell against his chest. The healers watched in awe as Thranduil caught her and instantly held her close. His hand ran soothing motions over her hair, they watched as she stopped shivering and began her way back to sleep. There was a hum against her skin as she seemed to heal her own wounds, and the lump at the back of her skull was gone.

"Go, see to Sigrid, and insure she is fully healed. I would hate to go to war with Bard over his daughter's health." Thranduil spoke softly and the healers left through another door towards the room that held Sigrid. Once alone with Grey, he scooped the woman up in his arms and placed her back on the table. Breathing steady, heartbeat audible, he knew the woman would recover fully.

"What did you do, to suffer this?" Thranduil whispered to the sleeping Grey. She did not wake, only slept more as he ran soothing figures down her arms. When he was happy with how deep asleep she was, he left to check on Sigrid. Feet soft against the ground, the entire kingdom seemed quiet around him. There were a few elves that spared him a glance, but bowed at him and skittered along. They were all worried as to who it was they heard screaming under the healer's hands. No births to happen today, so they were now all knowing. Someone was almost to die. They would beg to know later, but now, they knew better not to ask.

"Sigrid, my child, how are you?" The elf asked as he entered the other room filled with silver flowers that blessed him with their glitter as he entered. The human sat up with a brilliant smile. She threw open her arms as if to hug him, but her body refused to move that fast or that openly. Thranduil closed the space for her and pulled her into the embrace she had wished to deliver to him.

"In pain, but nothing I can not sleep off." She grinned as she looked around. "Where is Grey? Is she alright?"

"Grey rests, she is fully healed, but exhausted." A Healer answered the girl's worries as Thranduil released the girl from his arms. She sat there sheepishly, her head hung as she nodded.

"It is all my fault as to why she is harmed." Sigrid whimpered. "He would have never attacked if I had just been wiser and less afraid." Sigrid looked to her lap.

"Who attacked?" Thranduil asked.

"Rasput, the druid to the north we went to aid. He hates my father for killing his chosen… Smaug the terrible." Thranduil looked wide eyed at the child who grimaced. There were no words as she shifted uncomfortably on the table. "We ensured he was to get a new dragon when his anger got the best of him…"

"And what of him now, child? Does he live?" Thranduil asked, his hands were pressed behind him as he looked to the girl with worry. His hands would shake with frustration if he had not cooled them behind him.

"Grey beat him till I could no longer see him… but I know not if he lives. I just remember Grey using the last of what she had to ensure that I survived." Sigrid explained as she finally looked up to Thranduil. "He saw through our lie that I was not my father's daughter. Despite what we tried." She chuckled lightly.

"What is so funny, child. What was the lie?" Thranduil smiled softly as she giggled more.

"We told him that you were my father… and Grey my mother." Thranduil's lips curled up in a smirk. "Oh no! Don't tease her about it! It was my lie." But it was far too late. Thranduil already intended to give Grey hell for the lie they had spun. Not that he had thought of having his own children lately, but as he turned from the girl who hung her head and sighed at her mistake, he thought of it again. How he missed having his own little child to care for and love and hold, to curl up with on warm days, and build forts made of tree and leaves. Back when Mirkwood was not Mirkwood, but the forest realm.

Thranduil let the idea of Grey bearing his child tickle his mind and throat as he walked towards the animal shelter that Mither would have been moved to. But just as the idea humored him, it saddened him, because she would never. Thranduil already got that from her… she wasn't one to voluntarily become a mother.

Grey woke slowly as her body seemed to anchor her to the earth, but her mind floated in a haze. That's when she felt it, a hum of someone's vocal chords and a hand at her back. With a deep breath, her arms struggled to move. She heard the cooing of whomever it was that attempted to keep her asleep. However, the need to urinate took over the love of slumber at the moment. Bladder pressed to do little else, she shook and trembled as her hands planted under her and shoved her up.

Grey looked to the lovely female elf before her and her stomach sank further, her bladder now pressed against her spine. Elves… oh yeah… she grimaced as she tried to smile sweetly to the girl. How they would hate her if she knew. Halflings didn't know the same love as full breeds within human or elven community. Therefore, she avoided both as if they were a plague. Which they were, a plague on her mind and emotional state.

"I must… go…" She whispered as she struggled to leave the bed she was planted in.

"No. Please, lady Grey, you must sleep more." The elf pressed, her hands attempted to pull her back.

"Ah! Er- No… I must go… relieve myself." She murmured and the elf's lips pulled up into a smile. She motioned for Grey to go, and with her allowance to move, Grey shoved herself onto her feet and rushed for an exit. But she found herself in a water closet nonetheless, and inside were the workings of a palace. Something she had never experienced and lacked the knowledge of. Couldn't she just pee in a hole and be done with it? With a grumble and determination to relieve her bladder, she went about her business.

How many times had she been asked what she was?

Too many to be comfortable with it.

After a little bit of configuring out what hole was for her to squat and relieve herself, and finding the hidden lever to watch it drain out and down a pipeline from the treeline, Grey turned back towards the room. Her body finally able to relax, she hoped the elf was gone. Her ear up against the door, she heard voices but they were muffled by the wood. How she wished they would just go. She wanted to check on Sigrid, and to check on Mither.

Resigned to leave, in case the elf worried that she had fallen down one of the many holes in the flooring, she pushed the door open. Just as she had, she heard someone leaving and sighed with relief to find the one elf she knew was left in the room.

"What does a woman have to do, to earn the king to visit her chambers." She smirked as she stood just inside the room.

"Actually… these are mine." He flipped her the same smug look on his face as she had to him. Her eyes narrowed and a scowl etched on her face as she stepped up into the room.

"You pompous elf, you believe I would just sleep in your bed for days?" Grey stated, hands upon her hips. Thranduil smirked as he fully turned to her and headed her way. Now she was able to see the entirety of the room. It was large and spacious, as if a whole other bed could fit in. There was a couch for sitting, inbetween two cases full of books that reached the high ceiling. The lighting in the room were dancing candles that hung from strings in the design of starlight. They swung carelessly but were carefully set up so they would never crash, and there was a tray of wood below them to keep the wax from dripping upon the floor. The colors were soft and soothing.

"You have been for a few days." He spoke softly as he finally stood before her. Just as his hands ran down her exposed shoulders, did Grey really recognize the clothes upon her. Silver clothing much like her warrior's outfit, but this was elven cloth. It was silky against her flesh, and flowy and free. It hung to her curves around her hips and breasts, and softened the muscles along her thighs and covered all but the tops of her arms, as there were pearly white straps to keep the sleeve of the gown to her arms. Her breasts were pushed up by a white corset that seemed to be relaxing enough to be comfortable for sleep, but firm enough to keep her breasts in place through her fitful sleep.

"Oh, and I suspect you have never been in your rooms since?" She teased as she looked up from the clothing. "May I change from these ridiculous clothes. I can neither fight, nor walk straight in them."

"I rather find them fitting…" He looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "For the woman who bore my child, Sigrid." and with the twitch on his lips, she scowled. Pulled back from his hands, she put her fingers to his nose.

"You speak any of that nonesense another moment, and I will cut your slithery tongue straight from your mouth." She threatened with all the anger of a thousand dragons and bears. The amusement in his face was enough to rub her to explosion, but not in the way she wanted to be rubbed. Once again right before her, he ran one arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I believe firmly that you will do no such thing." He breathed as a kiss was planted to her cheek. His kiss trailed down her cheek and towards her ear. Teeth scraped her earlobe and there was the feel of his hot breath against her skin, shivers already shot down her torso and into her core. Her nipples perked in excitement at his touch that was barely a touch, up the exposed top of her arm. "As I still remember that you enjoyed what I did with my tongue, last time." He teased her senselessly.

Grey gripped onto him and smiled happily into his kisses as they found their way back to her lips. Insides stirred happily, she bounced against his hands as he pulled her straight off the floor. The flowing gown made wrapping her legs around him easy, as it pushed up her legs and settled against her stomach.

"Fine, have your tongue." She hissed against his lips as he pressed their bodies up against the wall behind her. One hand against the wall, his wrist at the crook between her throat and shoulder. The other held her rear firmly, hand fully open. "But only if you take this gown off. I feel like a sprite in it."

"Happily." He replied and tugged the strings of the corset from her chest. It opened with little resistance and fell to the floor after Grey nearly threw it from her body. The clasps on her arms took her little time to unclip and she let them clatter to the floor. The silk fell from her shoulders and fell to her stomach, a curtain over her body. Thranduil greedily yanked it up from inbetween them and tossed the curtain aside, his hand that had been against the way now took cover of her breasts. His hands feared nothing as he pressed her tighter against the wall and devoured her lips once again.

Grey gasped for air against his lips as his robes rubbed against her flesh. The stitching alone was rough on the exterior, and soft on the cloth, and it brought friction to places that had been frosty for atleast a full moon's cycle. Her lips curled up in happiness, she shoved the silly crown from his skull and ran her fingers through his hair. Mussed hair and lips puffed up from his kiss, Grey pulled back as his lips traveled her cheeks.

"What did the elf say, before she left?" Grey inquired as she felt his chuckle against her throat.

"That I ought to ensure you slept more." He spoke as he pulled back and allowed her to stand up. Grey stood bare before him as he ran a light touch down her abdomen and ran figures over her lower stomach. "I told her you would sleep the whole night."

Grey cocked a brow at him. "That's if you can tire me out." She mused, and with a flick of her hair, she sauntered from the wall towards the bed. The sounds of his chuckles as the clothes hit the floor excited her. Her stomach flipped in excitement as she heard him slither up behind her. Then he surprised her by lifting her up and slapping her down onto the bed. Her back against the fluff of his furs and mattress made of feathers, she let out a laugh as he clambered above her.

"I've done it before." He spoke again. "And for your health, I shall do it again." He kissed and nipped at her navel. His breath along her stomach, she tingled and shivered against his lips. Her skin shimmered, but his eyes weren't just on her skin. It was her now, his eyes caught hers and refused to let her look away.

He did not stay at her navel, he traveled up and claimed her nipples with his mouth tenderly, his fingers moved to her core and fingers found her already excited clitoris. Grey jumped against his hands and danced as he moved her, a puppet to his pleasure.

"You are always so generous!" She cried out as his fingers dove inside her and played at her walls. Hips arched and hands dug into the layers of cloth, Grey bucked as he commanded.

"I enjoy watching you squirm." He snickered with a wicked grin, her nipple exposed to the cold air after being played with by his hot mouth. Grey's eyebrows knitted as he looked down at her. Then he shoved another digit into her and harshly, his eyes lit up with excitement and pleasure to see her gasp and move against his fingers. "I'm not generous, I get my own pleasure from this. I'm actually selfish."

Grey laughed, but that laugh died as she gasped for more air. He extended her arms above her head, hands pinned down underneath one of his own as he retrieved his fingers from her sex. Grey had no problems allowing him in, spreading her legs and wrapping them along his more slender hips as he found himself settled inside her. His hand held her hip as he slowly rocked inside her.

Grey was unable to cover her facial expressions as he rocked smoothly, but harshly into her. It was harsh bucks in, but smooth rides until he bucked hard. The way he enjoyed how she bucked against him when he allowed her, how her fingers clawed at his own hands to free her. She wanted to flip him, to ride him at her own pace and show him she could control him was silenced as he began to pick up his pace.

But only just enough to force her to beg. "Please," Her lips wavered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. His grin split his face as she finally received what she wanted. His rough sex that didn't hurt, his speed that brought her to an early climax, and to another build. Grey cried out his name, along with a few gurgled other words that mixed in with moans. If she could speak elvish, she would just to witness his face when he heard it spilled from her lips. He let loose her hands and Grey took the chance.

Thranduil was taken aback as she took her smaller force to not only flip him, but slam him back against the bed. Lips met desperately, one hand cupped her cheek, but the other was slammed against the furs beneath him. She gripped him with an iron grip and her hips bucked against his. Heart beat loud, eyes open as she pulled back and stood tall above him. It pleased him to see her take him over, but even furthered his pleasure to see her keep him in her reigns.

How surprised could he be? She rode a giant beast into battle, she had thick thighs and arms that could lift mountains if she tried. Of course she could over power him, and after he struggled to try, he let her have her victory. How pleasant it was to be controlled at her chaotic pace and he couldn't help finding his release in her speed.

Grey breathed heavy as the man fell limp before her. Victory.

"I will never underestimate you, ever." He teased as he let his hands fall above his head. Grey slowly clambered off of him, but not before she claimed his lips one more time. Then she lay on her stomach, her elbows hoisted her up so she could look at him beside her. Rolled to his side, he looked up to her with those infernal eyebrows raised and glittering stars for eyes.

"Good, I'm not one you wish to pick a fight with." She retorted.

"Will you finally tell me why you came here half dead?" He asked with a bemused smirk.

"Sigrid already told you." Grey sighed as she looked away, "So what is there more to tell." A hand lightly lead her eyes back to him as he looked up at her. He lips pressed to her shoulder, he turned so he lay upon his stomach as well and let his long white hair fall down his shoulders. Her silvery mess of curls held nothing to his buttery hair that she could run over her flesh for hours and still be entertained.

"Fine, I will not ask." He whispered before he motioned for her to curl up against him. In a swivel of limbs and a rustle of furs, she was curled up in his arms.

"What happened to running me tired to sleep through the whole night." She asked, her nudge to his sides as he yanked her back into his arms hard. Her back to him as he blew soft air down her back and ran fingers down her spine.

"I am king, I am allowed to change my mind at any moment."

"That hardly seems fair." Grey turned her head to look at him and saw that smug look across his face. "Stop that, before I slap it clear off your face." His hands ran up her insides before he softly caressed her chest once more.

"I doubt you have that kind of anger in you… much longer." He teased, and like the whirlwind of flavors he was always, she was spun in his limbs and kiss, and her night was made once more. He was just too delicious an itch not to scratch often.


	11. Timber

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter ten: Timber

Grey had barely a moment to scrape together as she woke to the sound of footsteps and another person in the room. The surprize on her face matched the surprize on the face of the one elf, she didn't believe would come back. Hadn't she heard that Legolas refused to come home? So why was he there, standing before the bed with eyebrows up and white hair pulled back, dressed to slaughter, but hands unable to grasp what was before him.

"Ua-am." Grey murmured before she scrambled to move above the bed, but the furs were attached to Thranduil, and she was helpless. Her body wasn't the problem, Legolas looking at her as if she were a tumor on his father's back was her problem. Awkwardness settled in her bones as she grabbed a silk clothing object from the side of the bed and dove into it as soon as she could. "I will… I will just leave. I …" She trailed as she brushed her hair from her face and walked swiftly towards the door. She half hoped the elf would stay there and awaken his father.

Grey had been the other woman before, and had been hit by two brooms in her life. She avoided death by frying pan once, and vowed to never mess with family business. But a son! A SON! Why did he look so offended?

"Where do you think you're going!" Legolas demanded and Grey turned on her against the wood.

"I… Wait. Hold your tongue! What are you doing here?" Grey turned the question on him. He reeled back, and stood up, offended by her own question. Grey cocked a brow at him, demanding an answer as she had seen other's do often.

"You do not get to talk to me, like such." He hissed.

"Oh? Do I not have a right? I heard you rip his heart from his own chest, speaking of never returning then sauntering up in here only a moons cycle from?" She stomped her foot, the cloth she held to her chest was far too big. It must be Thranduil's, and she bet she looked ridiculous.

"I had… I came to assist… for assist- Stop that! I am demanding why you were in my father's bed!" He hissed. Grey shuffled uncomfortably in her stance before she scowled up to him.

"Well, I bet it is no stretch of the mind to understand what I was doing in his bed." And with that, she turned from Legolas and headed any way, any which way from where she was. A hand yanked her back around and she came back to the face of a furious Legolas.

"Don't you dare walk away. You … you and he…"

Grey grimaced as she slunk from his hand. "We … what? Fucked?" She cursed as Legolas shivered and shook his head. "What is it that you think we did, boy?" She growled.

"Don't call me boy!" Legolas snapped, "You are of the same age as I."

Grey cursed herself internally as she scowled and looked from him. "Let me go, I wish to scavenge what is left of my pride, and see to my bear."

"You call my father a bear?" Legolas recoiled.

"You imbecile! An actual bear! Mither, the giant ice bear I rode in here with!" Grey snarled. "Please, leave me be. I don't understand what you came back for, but… atleast Thranduil will be happy to see you once more."

Legolas flinched slightly and shook his head. "I should go." He turned on his heel and Grey was left with her jaw open. She went to move after him, but he was gone down the edge of the stairway, and like a bird, off into the cavern of the kingdom. Grey watched over the ledge as the boy was gone before her.

"How…" She whimpered. He had just disappeared! Grey searched for him, her eyes shot back and forth, but he was gone. The mist that settled on her as the morning dew kissed the trees and stairs around her. It reminded her exactly where she was and the difference between her "home" and where she was. How warm it was, the moisture warmed and tickled her skin as it danced down her shoulders and rested on her lower back.

"There you are." She turned as her heart sped up in tempo. Thranduil stood, his shoulders pressed against the archway that framed his room. Bare but what the cloth that hung to his hips, he cocked a brow at her. Silver eyes looked to him and the truth of what just happened sickened her. Because if she told Thranduil she had been awoken by Legolas, he would never stop to see if his son was there. He would also blame her for not demanding he awaken when she saw him. Guilt already ate at her bones and muscles over not letting Thranduil see his son. Only the truth would hurt twice as much.

"Could you not sleep in?" He teased as he motioned for her to come. Stiff muscles and even stiffer heart beats, Grey nearly gasped for air as she moved towards him. He didn't force her, she merely moved till she was in his arms and lay her head against his chest. His heart beat in her ear was soothing, insanely soothing. Eyes closed, she inhaled and pulled herself up against him.

"It wasn't a sheet of ice." She murmured against his flesh and smiled as she felt his body ripple with laughter. He pulled her in close and wrapped her up in his arms. Grey shifted uncomfortably in his arms as he seemed to hold her. This was the affection she wasn't ready for. This loving touch that she didn't know how to reciprocate. Lover's were supposed to be the night, not during the day.

"Do you fret over Mither? Sigrid?" He asked and she found that she not lying.

"I worry for those two every moment of every day." She chuckled lightly, her throat dry with the information she witheld from him.

"Come, bathe, we'll see them when you're dressed." He motioned for her to walk in. "Despite how it pleases me to see you dressed in my own cloth, I will need it back." Grey turned to him as she stepped into his room and smirked. Thranduil knitted his brows, only to watch with parted lips as Grey dropped them completely on the floor and flipped her hair back.

"Have it your way… I much rather waltz around here bare as a babe." With a wink in his direction, she walked towards the water closet. Thranduil rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. This time, it was intimate as their lips meshed and she was left wrapping her arms around him.

"As much as I would enjoy that." He hummed against her lips, "You must dress." He nipped her lower lip and let his teeth tug at her lip. Grey looked up with an intoxicating glance.

"Do we have to dress so soon?" She teased, her lips pulled up in a mischievous smirk and with little sad, he had her lips against his soon and she was pressed up against the wall. Back thick against the cool of the wood, her legs wrapped around him, she gasped and moaned against his kisses once more. The elven king took her up against that wall and they were a tangle of limbs and body parts once again.

"GREY!" She turned with a smile to the female who came up in a skip to meet the druid. Sigrid looked absolutely healthy and alive. A sigh of relief filled her as she turned completely from Mither and let the girl wrap her thin frame around Grey. Awkwardly embraced, she grimaced as the girl cried out into the arms she was wrapped in. How Grey wished people would stop embracing so drastically. With Bard, it was a rough, endearing embrace, but they never lasted long. Sigrid didn't care that Grey stood awkwardly unable to hold her back. Mither even found it funny as he nudged the pair with his shoulder. In an open field of grass and flowers, surrounded by stallions and deer, Mither was relaxed. The elves had even brushed the beast.

"Sigrid." Grey begged for release and glowered as she saw a few other Elves that starred. They giggled and walked away from the scene, but there she stood, still in the girl's arms.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault." This is when Grey forced her way out of the girl's arms. She witnessed before her was the girl in tears. Her faces contorted in pain and guilt as Grey looked to her. Without another syllable out of the girl's mouth, Grey pulled her in and wrapped the girl up in her arms. Maybe for the girl's sake, she would embrace a few embraces. Tears stained her chest, the elven cloths that Thranduil provided were thin and flowy, not good for soaking up tears.

"Shh, child, it is all my fault. I should have never taken you with me knowing his temper." Grey spoke softly into the girl's scalp. Sigrid gasped for air and clung to Grey harder.

"I promise to be a better warrior." Sigrid's voice was soft and barely there.

"You are already a better warrior, Sigrid." Grey chuckled as she pulled the brunette close and pressed a kiss to the girl's skull and hair. No matter how much she wanted to pull away and walk from the scene, she knew she needed to be here for the girl. Hands clung to her flowy clothing, Grey rolled her eyes, but sighed and curled up herself around the girl. Might as well… embrace it. Grey snickered at her own internal pun as she cradled the girl. "And without you, we would have died in the mountains."

Sigrid sniffed hard as she pulled back from Grey's arms. "Really? You think so?" The girl whimpered as she wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hands. Grey smiled softly and patted the girl's shoulder, but stepped back and put space between them.

"Yes, I do… not go dry your tears on your own sleeve. I think you can see through this ridiculous dress now." Grey looked down and grimaced at the large water stain on her clothes. "See, the king will be very upset." Grey teased as completely seriously as she could. But as she looked up and linked eyes with the brunette before her, she broke down into laughter. Sigrid held onto her sides as she watched Grey fall into her laugh. Her hands gripped the large ice bear for support as she laughed harder.

Sigrid snorted hard and the two fell into another fit of laughter. Sigrid was now on the grass, her hands covered her stomach as they continued to laugh harder.

"Now… what are you two doing?" Grey looked up to a female elf dressed in a healer's garb. "You ought not hurt yourself as such. And what are you doing out here, I have not cleared you to leave your chambers."

Sigrid snorted with a smirk, "The king's chambers."

Grey shot the girl a dark glare. "I'm sorry, Healer, I will return soon." She pursed her lips as she reminded herself to slap the girl silly later, "I missed Mither." She turned to the bear who nuzzled her sides softly. With a kiss to his scalp, she pushed herself up and put out her hand to Sigrid. As she hoisted the girl up, she eyed her once more sternly. Sigrid only snorted more and laughed harder.

"Shut up, human brat." Grey huffed.

"Make me, Druid …." Sigrid frowned as she looked to Grey. "I need to find a name to call you." She huffed.

"Trust me… There are plenty who have a name for me." Grey called over her shoulder. As she passed the healer, she saw it in the woman's eyes what she was thinking when she said 'your chamber' and Sigrid made the joke. There was a name that no one said to her face, but she heard it often. "It's whore." Grey whispered more to herself as she walked towards the bridge that lead into the inner walls of the kingdom.

Grey smirked to herself as she ruffled the gown around her. Well… atleast she wasn't some common whore. If she was going to be stared at by the elves around her, she was going to be the top most whore. The idea tickled her belly with laughter as she walked towards the lounge room she had been left in by the healer.

She slipped onto the lounge chair and leaned back. Her eyes cast up as she looked through the trees and towards the sunlight. Hair perked up on her arm as she felt eyes on her. Up from it's resting place, she lifted her head to the archway. Thranduil stood talking to another elf. The soldier kept speaking and Thranduil was listening, he truly was. But his eyes flickered up to her, then flickered back down to the elf. There was something on the man's tongue that Grey couldn't quite hear and it bothered her.

Why did the elf look so concerned? And… in his hand, she sat up fully as she noticed what was in his hand. The two noticed her sudden shift and the elf pocketed it right away, but Grey had seen it. She was no faster up on her feet, then the elf shuffled away and Thranduil stood to incur and endure her wrath.

"What was that!" She hissed, her rage boiled up quick. Blood the temperature of the mountain's belly, she looked to the tall elf before her. He stood taller and pulled back, but she followed him step for step. He would not escape her.

"It is nothing." He stated blandly.

"Don't you say those lies to my face, Thranduil son of Oropher." She snarled. Thranduil looked at her as if she had actually slapped him. "Don't stare at me as if I have sprouted three skulls! You can't walk these halls for less than a day without hearing your name, or your fathers. Bard talked of you incessantly after you arrived. I swear the man might have slept with you himself had I not been in your bed in the first place!"

Thranduil smirked as he cocked a brow at her. "Does he now?"

"Don't you dare change the subject, elf!" Grey stomped her foot.

"I believe you forgot the word 'king' in there." He teased once more and Grey flared her nostrils out of rage. "It was merely something we found with you when you came barrelling in here like a warg on a warpath."

Grey narrowed her eyes and looked down the hall, but the other elf was gone. "That is something you should not have." She hissed darkly.

"And why not? It is just a mere trinket." He edged towards her. He knew it's worth more than he let on. He was attempting to make her confess and Grey didn't like to be manipulated. Despite how much she had bedded the king in the last few hours, it did not change that he was a pompous elf with greed buried deep within him. It was shimmering on his skin, much like her own, but a darker glow. A darker set of stars, on the other side of the world than Grey.

"I will not play your games, Elven king… please, return those things to where you found them." There was warning in her voice. "You have no idea what imbalances you bring upon your kingdom if you let them stay!"

It had been dragon scales… Kerze's dragon scales, that shimmered like black ice and colorful stones underneath the moutain's mouth. Grey didn't know what they meant, that the babe was dead, or that she was shedding and alive and well. Hopefully she was alive and well. Because if they thought that killing Smaug was hard, it was nothing compared to a pissed off mother dragon that was verging on the size of mountains.

* * *

Author's notes: THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE FAVORED! Thank you all who follow and have read this story. Thank you Nightlyrowantree for reviewing, I was nearly giggly when I saw your comments. Let me know what you think guys. And for all LOTR/Hobbit fanatics, if you have ideas, if you have concerns or questions, let me know. I'm going off my knowledge and searches, so if you have better explanations, please I'm all ears. There will be a few things I have to keep hidden, but I want it to be accurate as possible!


	12. Psycho

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter eleven: Psycho

"My King, you called?" An elf, Regus, knelt before Thranduil as he sat on his throne. The scroll before him was extensive, and it even trailed down to the very bottom of his throne. Regus had always been a reliable person, and never strayed from his king. Thranduil let the scroll fall to the floor. The dirty blond haired elf shifted uncomfortably in his kneel as he looked between the king and the scroll that crumbled at the floor before him.

"Regus, tell me… how familiar are you with Druids?" Thranduil asked, his eyebrows cocked up.

The elf made a small face of discomfort, before he looked up. "Not very, my king."

"Tell me, look at the scroll before you. Skim it if you must, don't waste my time… if there is ever a Starlight clan, or even a 'Druid' mentioned once upon that archive." Thranduil demanded with a wave of his hand. The elf looked ultimately confused, but nodded and went about his task. His hands moved along the parchment and Thranduil could see from here the elf was looking. Nothing, there was no word on the scroll about either.

"I can not, your highness." He spoke. Thranduil sat with narrowed eyes as he pulled two scales from his lap and let them fall down to the elf. Regus caught them effortlessly. "Are these… my king! Are these dragon scales!"

Thranduil nodded as he sighed, "That is an archive of all breeds and practices of magic that are known to Elf, Dwarf, and Human. On those scales is an enchantment, that was dug into the flesh of the bear that Grey rode in here on. Those scales will do nothing to you, but if she were to ever touch them, I was told that they would drain her life. They will drain the life of any human as well. They're enchanted to kill and someone intended for them to be pulled out by the lady." Thranduil explained. Regus furrowed his brows, not sure what was really going on. Thranduil slowly stood and began his descent down to the floor of his throne room. Regus stood and softly put the scales to the floor, his hands already working the scroll back to it's place.

"My king… do you wish for me to find out who enchanted these scales?" Regus asked with knitted brow and strained eyes.

"Yes, and I want you to keep this information to yourself. You report back to me, and only me." Thranduil spoke softly as he looked down to the shorter elf. He bowed and took the scales into a sack and began to turn from his king. With another bow, he left in a hurry to go about his next task given by his watched the elf trot down the steps and disappear behind a tree or two.

"You are far too trusting to that elf." Thranduil smirked as he slowly turned and looked to the brunette man behind him.

"Elrond, you keep yourself hidden better than my best spy." Thranduil spoke softly and took the hand that Elrond exchanged and turned it into an open embrace. Soft and gentle, the man before him had brought him so many good days, and ease to the dark ones. His heart for a moment as Elrond cocked a tight brow to Thranduil. "Why do you look at me as such?"

"Because, you are digging for something that isn't there." Elrond teased as he took stand beside the elven king. Thranduil rolled his eyes and waved for them to sit at the table in his throne room. Thranduil slipped into his own plush chair and Elrond took the other. Walls high above them, it felt empty and lonely in the room without another body to fill it. Many nights he thought of calling Legolas in to accompany him while he poured over scrolls, despite his son being full grown. The elven king never had and thought maybe he should have. Emptiness in his heart where Legolas stood was even wider now. First his beloved, then his son left to find his own spot in life, and Thranduil was left without anyone to care for. "Stop that, Thranduil." Elrond warned

"Stop what?" He asked as he took the goblet that he poured wine in from the decanter. Elrond took the silver object full of wine and poured himself some wine. How many nights had they sat here, bellies full of wine, after their wives had left this world.

"That. I know the look upon your face. You're thinking of her, and of your son. You let the boy go for a reason! He must find his own path, and you smother him so." Elrond warned as he sat back in his chair with his wine. Eyes rolled, Thranduil shot his friend a look, but Elrond only returned the look.

"I do not smother my child." He huffed.

"There, right there. Your child… Thranduil, Legolas is a man, and must learn the ways of the world if he will ever make a good king." Elrond raised his glass to his lips, but his eyes shot Thranduil that look at the same time. Eyebrows arched and eyes focused, Thranduil could read his friend's expression perfectly. He was telling Thranduil to relax, but he couldn't. Not with everything that piled itself on the king's shoulders. Thranduil closed his eyes and hung his head into his hand gently.

"I couldn't let her go, and now I've pushed him to leave." Thranduil hissed into his wine goblet.

"And here I came in hopes to borrow him for a few moons, and he's gone. You didn't even write, Thranduil you pompous elf! I learned from your guards!" Elrond accused and Thranduil rolled his eyes again. "Roll your eyes at me once more, friend, and I'll slap you silly."

Thranduil let out a bark of a laugh. "Is this how you talk to your own sons? Or a friend you've had for years?" Thranduil accused back and Elrond broke into a smirk as he sat down his glass. Thranduil smirked on his own as he sat back in his own chair. Elrond rose his goblet to Thranduil, who returned the motion and they both sipped in silence.

Quiet air filled the vast room around them. The two could see Elves move about the kingdom, little noise as they did so. Whispers bounced around the whole ceiling and kingdom, from when the subjects would talk to each other. Thranduil enjoyed being able to pick up the small things. When someone was being congratulated on something, when parties for someone were planned, who wore the better silk, who made a new bracelet that day, the small things. Things that were simple and pleasant to pick up on the wind.

"So what about this Druid business?" Elrond piped up as he placed his goblet down and crossed his hands in his lap.

"I've never heard of one. They just simple don't exist." Thranduil stated, "Yet… it's obvious that Grey believes in it, and her powers are… miracles in disguise. She shot ice from her limbs, Elrond." Thranduil felt exasperated.

The brunette elf knitted his brows as he looked across the table. "She said she was a druid?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes, and that she is apart of the 'Starlight clan'" Thranduil spoke, his hands moved as he spoke. Only he dropped them as he looked across the table at Elrond, "Why? Do you know anything?"

"Does her skin shimmer?" Elrond asked with narrowed eyes and Thranduil pulled back, his face etched in sour expression.

"What are you not telling me?" Pressed for information, for something as it began to eat his insides. This woman was on his mind ever present, along with the gems that had gone completely missing. For whomever the elf gave the gems knew not of their power and had yet to actually use them. Grey was another mystery, as he began to dig into her past and found nothing. She was just as mysteriously disappeared from the earth as his gems. Which worried him endlessly, for someone like Grey should never just appear. The power within her bones, the connection, she should have ancestry….

But there was nothing past her living with Bard.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know who her parents were. But I'll return with that. Best not to give lies when the truth is back in my library." Elrond spoke as he looked to his hands. Thranduil looked to him then shifted himself in the seat so he was leaning forward.

"You're still holding your tongue, friend."

Elrond looked up, then sighed and lay his hands on the table. "What are you doing with her?"

Thranduil opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"My point exactly. Thranduil, you have never been one to bed whomever opens their legs for you. The only woman I've seen you lust after was...well…" Elrond looked to his Thranduil as if his friend would finish his words.

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, but…" He didn't finish his words.

"Look, Thranduil, I know she would have wanted you to find love again. But this darkness in your heart, it will not sprout love." Elrond pointed to Thranduil's chest. "I ask you figure out what you actually want. Before you hurt others. Before you hurt this woman."

Thranduil nodded, then he let his head rest in his hand again. "I was going to ask her to stay." He whispered, his lungs restricted as he closed his eyes.

"Will she stay?" Elrond inquired.

"Never." Thranduil shook his head. "She's not one to stay in one place long. Besides… her home and her heart lay deep in ice." He explained. Only to look up and see the sly look on Elrond's face. Thranduil glared.

"What?" Elrond snickered as if he were being accused of something.

"Do. Not. Even. Think. It." Thranduil snapped darkly, but it was far too late. Elrond was up on his feet and strutting towards the walkway. "ELROND! I am warning you, do not!" Thranduil rushed to get to his feet, but the elf walked faster than he and he was halfway to the lounge. Thranduil rushed to keep up with his friend, but was stopped at the archway, what felt like miles from his throne room, to see Elrond sat beside Grey. She sat in a weird stretching shape amongst the floor and had Elrond holding her hands as she rolled out of it. Grey split her legs in half and lowered her core all the way to the floor, and Elrond slowly lowered her hands so that she could stretch down.

"But, about that matter?" Elrond asked with a sly smirk sent towards Thranduil.

"I love festivals… of sorts." Grey stated as she looked up to Thranduil. "Why had you not asked if I wanted to stay for the festival tomorrow? Food, Sigrid and I can pack away for days, and she's been begging to dance to music for a day now. It sounds fantastic."

Thranduil smiled down to her, but when she went back down to finish her stretch, he glowered at Elrond. The elf smirked widely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will murder you in your sleep." Thranduil hissed lowly.

"What?" Elrond asked and Grey looked up with a cocked brow.

"Oh nothing, just, come Elrond. Let us leave Grey to… whatever it is that she is doing." Thranduil furrowed his brow at her. Only his lips twitched up when she smirked at him and rolled so that her hips lay flat against the flooring. She rolled onto her stomach, then clambered completely up onto her feet. With a swing in her hips and mischievous smirk, she sauntered past him and ran her hand along his chest.

"Oh, don't leave on my behalf. I should check on Mither, though… I will check upon you later." Her last words whispered to him as she sent a wave back at Elrond and sauntered from the room. Thranduil watched her leave before he snapped his look back to Elrond.

"Now, who were you attempting to murder?" Elrond teased as he leaned against the other side of the archway.

"You count your blessings right now under the moon and stars, for I will strangle you later!" Thranduil huffed. "I have ...other priorities to tend to." The blond elven king walked out into the hall and ignored the laughter of Elrond from behind him.

Grey stood at the end of the hall as she smirked up to him. Thranduil felt himself already enchanted as she looked up to him through her silver lashes. She didn't even have to say anything, her lips were already teasing him, the way she nipped one with her teeth and tugged it ever so lightly. Breath short, he let one hand wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Don't say a word." He stated as she cocked a brow up at him. She opened her lips to speak, but Thranduil covered them with his own and turned her. Back pressed up against a wooden door, Grey's hands found way under his over layer of cloth and slid underneath it. Her fingers danced over bare flesh and he shivered against her lips. A humm of pleasure came from her lips as he pressed her more against the wood.

There was a sigh of happiness, or relief, from the both of them as Grey pulled him through the door, be damned what was on the other side and tossed him inside. Thankfully it was apart of his study. Thranduil reckognized it instantly, but his mind was a blur as the woman brought him back and brought him to her lips against. There was no subtlety to her lust, or any shyness as she pulled his cloth from his shoulders. She had him stripped against her in moments. Hands brought the rings around her gown up and off her shoulders and let the curtain of silk fall to the ground.

"I want my clothing back." She whispered against his lips as he lifted her by the hips. She was petite compared to him, but still tall enough that it wasn't much of a struggle to kiss her while on his feet. Grey's rear found perfect balance on the ledge of a long book-case that was hand crafted from the very tree they lived in. The whole kingdom wrapped inside a massive tree and wall, surrounded by the forest. The wood was a soft, lighter wood, and it was smooth finish, like a gloss should feel when he shoved Grey hard against the wood as his hips met hers. No splinters, but plenty of strength in the wood.

"I'd rather parade you naked then have you wear that warriors garb." Thranduil huffed for air as she wrapped her arms, and legs, around him. Grey gripped his hair and tugged it, his crown fell. He felt it slip, but cared not where it went. Until he heard the giggle from the female that bounced with his thrusts and saw as she wrapped her hand around him and grabbed it. With a girlish laugh he never heard on her lips as she slipped it on her head.

"I'm king now," She teased and let out another giggle as Thranduil gripped her and hit her wall and her hips with more force than before. Her head thrown back and fingers clawed onto his flesh for support as he delivered harder, faster thrusts.

"Oh really… then my king… what do you ask?" He retorted back, returning back to his pace before. His lips curled up in a smirk, he leaned forward and popped her nipple straight into his mouth. A cry of pleasure fell from her mouth as he watched her eyes dance to keep with his.

"You give me my clothes back, or I will have thee beheaded." She stated, only for her smile to break out once more as Thranduil claimed her lips again. A hand at her back, the other took the crown back and placed it back upon his skull.

"I will think about it." He whispered against her lips as she smirked and pulled him back in for another kiss. Legs wrapped around him, she found her release at the point of his strong grip and thrusts. Long silver hair fell down her back as he broke their kiss to plant longer ones down her throat. Only, as his eyes opened to look up at her, he saw something of particular interest. Not that it stopped him from his current task at hand, it even shocked him so much that he gasped and found his release right after her own. Grey clung around him, he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. But his eyes looked to a small journal, it seemed to be bound in green cloth with silver thread that wrote out a word on the binding that had him curious.

Nothing he could pull out around Grey. She couldn't know he was suspicious of her past, or even wanting to demand answers. He was wise enough to know she would only bolt if he demanded things from her. Did not mean he could not still pry.

The book said 'Starlight' on the spine of the book. But it looked like more of a journal…

One he had never seen.


	13. Fire

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Fire

Grey stood atop of a large tower, drunk from the spirits in her cup when she saw it. Fire, it raged before her eye and she was instantly in tears. The alcohol already turning her body to mud as she tried to move towards the tree line. There was a hand on her arm that pulled her back as she felt it physically break. The screams, the cries of pain she could feel from all the way over here. Something caught what looked like a city on fire and instantly she was back.

Smaug brought fire everywhere. Fire from within the mountain, it burned the trees and the houses. It killed, it took, it yanked lives from the earth. The earth would never be the same after Smaug's desolation. How she witnessed it from underneath the dragon. His wrath. His ruin. Guilt devoured her insides as she let out a cry for air and of anguish. Tears stung her face and flesh as she tried to keep from flying off the tower and towards the fire. She had to stop this!

Her heart caved in as she threw the goblet down at her feet and turned to the person with hold of her hand.

"Grey!" She cried harder as she pulled back from Grechilin. The green elf stood in all her glory as she waved her hand towards the waves. "See what you have brought? See what ruin you bring upon nature."

Stumbling a bit as she grabbed onto the wooden railing of the tower, she tried to focus the swirling figure that was Grechilin. The woman scowled harder as Grey actually sobbed, her eyes turned to the fire that she could see clear as day. "I did not do that!" She gasped for air.

"By not fixing what you unbalanced, you brought dragon fire to the world again." Grey stood straight, despite how she felt like she was moving. Her feet stumbled a bit as she slowly sank to the cold ground of stone below her. The air smelt heavy of smoke, and she could still see the dancing flames from where she knelt, unable to move.

"What do I have to do?" Grey cried out in pain as she looked up to Grechilin.

"You need to give a life, where Sigrid's life was supposed to be." Grechilin answered as she knelt down. Grey gasped for air, but found more air in her lungs as the elf cupped her cheeks. Thin and small, she was shorter than the elves here. This elf was a softer look, but the fierceness in her eyes was not to be trifled with. Grey's eyes struggled to keep with hers as the woman force fed her healing to sober her up. It was as if there was a steady stream of blood into her veins, and the toxic blood fell out of her feet. But there was no blood, just the steady stream of pain and tears as she looked out to the fire.

"Who! Tell me who and I will do it! Tell me what to do to stop this!" She cried out, her whole body dizzy and upset as Grechilin put a paper to her hand and clenched the girl's hand around it. Inside a name, she could see the scribble, but Grechilin stole her attention. She pressed a soft kiss to Grey's scalp and stood up ubruptly.

"Make this right, Grey, and do it soon… or the fire will spread."

Grey shot up onto her feet and looked out to the fire as she steadied her feet. Grechilin was gone in the wind before she could turn back. In her soul she knew she was being manipulated. Grechilin was just that kind of superior. Demanding, manipulating, harsh as one could be when one did not as she asked. Was this the wrath she brought upon herself?

But was it Grechilin's wrath… or Kerze's? Did the dragon still live? Did Rasput?

Grey looked to her hand and unfolded the paper. Before her was a name she had never seen. "Regus?" She whispered as she then let the paper go to the wind, "Regus." She repeated as she cemented the name into her brain. There was no reason for his name, but he must have done enough to be just as worthy as Sigrid. It would be the only reason Grechilin would give his name. A darkness licked at her insides as she stood there with hands sweaty against the stone.

"Grey?" She went rigid as she heard the soft voice of Sigrid behind her.

"You should travel to see your father… for a few days." Grey spoke, her voice thick and heavy. Murder, she had never had to murder anyone by word. She had been a druid! Not an assassin. Sigrid made sounds as if she was approaching, but Grey put up a hand to stop her. Sigrid held fast. "I was told he was here looking for you. Take Mither, ride to Dale, ensure he is not mad with worry. I'll join you in a few days, but the king has asked me a small favor and I should not hold you back. Your siblings must miss you."

Sigrid let out a small squeal and jumped on the stone. "You sure you will come?" She asked.

"You're taking Mither." Grey finally composed her face as she turned and looked to Sigrid. That's when the girl saw the flames and rushed to Grey's side.

"What is that!" Sigrid cried out.

"What I'm going to go take care of, while you're safe with your father for a night or so." Grey stated as she patted the girl's head. "You can not heal and I can not risk burning your skin. So go, pack your things. I will come back for you and my bear when it's done." Sigrid nodded. The girl took one last look at the flames before she whipped around and ducked down the stairs. Grey followed, only to stop at the top step. Stomach fluids filled her body and ate away at her veins and muscles.

Could she really kill someone else?

It was going to return the earth back to neutral.

So why did she feel so off kilter.

That's when she began to descend down the stairs and found the first goblet she could that was full and drank it all the way down. She intended to drink herself stupid for the time being, and to deal with her toxic choices tomorrow. How could saving someone change the balance of nature so!

"There you are!" Thranduil laughed as Elrond waved for Grey to come over. She had somehow wandered down into the throne room where there were less people, but much more wine. With a heavy hand, she poured more wine into her goblet and drank it whole once more.

"She has the stomach of a dwarf!" Elrond snickered as he sipped his wine softly. An elf from his head to toe, he was graceful and gracious as he put out a plush chair. Grey stumbled into the steel object and nearly fell straight out of it. Thranduil put a hand to her shoulders and kept her back as he put the glass back in her hand.

"Impressive, for one your size and weight." Thranduil joked.

"Are you calling me large? or too tiny?" Grey slurred as she tried to narrow her eyes at the male before her. Only there were three of them and she had to close her eyes to keep them from dancing. A hiccup erupted from her lips and she opened her eyes again. Thranduil smirked as he put a hand to hers again.

"I think it best that this is your last cup." He teased.

"You did not -you- did not- answer the-the-the question!" She swirled lightly in her chair with her eyebrow knitted. "I know you like my breasts plenty, but I have had cross-ss-ssss words with men-a man-more men before. They think I-i-am not skinny or not plump-pp-p enough for them. They want a-a-a- full woman. Not… not half." she slurred as she decided he was right. No more wine. With a soft move, she reached up and put the glass upon the edge of the table. Elrond slid it further onto the table and smiled at her as she looked to him.

"You're plenty for me, thank you Grey." Thranduil chuckled.

"He's pretty!" Grey announced loudly, before her head lulled back to Thranduil. "But you're prettier! You're prett-er-er-ier than-than-than Sigrid- or me- but mostly her. She's Beautiful!" Grey's face lit up with a smile as she looked to Thranduil. There was a dizzy chuckle from Elrond's side, but she could not look that way and risk losing her balance. The branches that made up the edge of the throne room seemed to grow more flowers in the process of a day as she tried to stare at them.

"Thranduil, you should take her to bed to sleep off the wine." Elrond chuckled. Thranduil sighed, but nodded. He was up and before her and Grey shook her head.

"No-oo-oo-ooo! If I go now, I will not be able to see the -hic-up- festival." Grey grumbled, but Thranduil sighed and dove his hands around her. He was swift and gentle as he pulled her up onto her feet and looked up at him with dizzy, disoriented eyes.

"I do believe you saw plenty." Thranduil spoke.

"I need to- I need to be- sober." She danced, "We can not sleep together if I am -if-i am- drunk." She wavered but Thranduil let out a laugh.

"I would never dare." He soothed and pulled her up into his arms. Grey had little fight in her as she clung to him and flopped her head against his collarbone. She let out a sigh that Thranduil rolled his eyes at. "How much wine is in your belly?"

"I hav-f no-ooo idea." She gurgled from her position in his arms. "I drank more after I saw the fire." Thranduil's eyes looked right to Elrond who was up on his feet and already in a rush through the throngs of people. What fire? Oh yeah, that fire. Grey instantly felt the rush of emotions and she clung to Thranduil.

"Do not fret, I will see to their extinguish." Thranduil soothed.

"You-you shou-ud sing to me." Grey whispered softly as they continued along the path. He was headed up to his chambers and she could see the world, dizzy and fuzzy, as they passed. Grey let out slow breaths out of her nose and then inhaled just as deep through her nostrils. "I was-sss to-ould that all elf-ss could sing." She murmured as she clung to him.

"Not all, just as not all Dwarves can drink heavy." He chuckled lightly, adjusting the girl in his arms. She moved with his hands softly and curled up around him in his hands and arms.

"Bu-uuut I kno-oww that you can sing." She swallowed hard to lull her head back so she could see him. A childish smile graced her lips as she looked up at him from her vantage point. Like a babe in his hands, she let out an ungraceful snort and a small chuckle. "I can see up your nose."

Thranduil looked down at her, before he laughed and pulled her back in. Warm in his arms, ear pressed up against his chest, she could hear the thunder of his heart. It was soothing, and soft beat of a drum from within him. That was until she heard it. A soft hum, a gentle lull of a song in his chest and she smiled.

"I can not sing well." He sung sweetly as he turned and walked through the archway of his room. Grey let him place her down and unhook all the clasps. Then he pulled the fur up to her chest, he left her there on the bed as he knelt down beside it. "But I used to sing-"

He stopped so suddenly,

Grey couldn't help but reach out to him. "Legolas was lucky to have you." She slurred as best she could as she sent him a lopsided smile. "I do-own-not even remember mine." she patted his cheek sloppily.

Thranduil leaned over and pressed a brief, chaste kiss to her forehead and shoved her arm back under the blanket. "Sleep Grey. I will be here for you when you wake." He spoke.

"And the fires?" She piped up, half asleep already.

"Consider them out." He whispered, and with the wind that put her to sleep, he was gone from the chamber.

* * *

Author's notes: ...Boop?


	14. Foresight

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Foresight

Elrond sat across from Thranduil, the scents of the night prior to still on their noses. The dark haired elf placed his hand at his own chin and narrowed his eyes at the chess board. Thranduil sat back in his chair, his wine in hand and eyebrows raised at the man before him.

"Stop it." Elrond whispered as he picked up a piece and moved it and placed it down.

"Stop what?" Thranduil chuckled with a smirk on his lips. The dark eyed elf looked up and curled his lips upwards before he sat back and motioned for Thranduil to have a go at the board.

"That, trying to read my mind before I've made it up myself." Elrond stated with a bemused look on his face. Thranduil let out a cocky snort of his nose, put his wine down and leant forward. His eyes followed the pieces as he attempted to work out his next move. This was exactly how they learned strategy as children. They were sat at a table, their eyes to the board, their ears to the wind. How simple it had been as children, strategy to defeat ones enemy. Now it was to destroy them, before even knowing them, all while not being discovered yourself.

"Any word back from Regus?" Elrond asked, his hands folded over his lap as he sat back.

"No, but he sent word that he would be back by nightfall tonight. He will speak with me in the morn, when he has collected everything his has for me." Thranduil piped up with one exchanged glance to Elrond, then his eyes went back to the board. His hand hovered over one piece, then as if his mind had second thoughts, moved to a completely different piece and moved it forward to it's spot. Thranduil then sat back and watched as Elrond leaned forward.

"What do you fear he will talk of?" Elrond's question held so much more to ask, and Thranduil knew what he wanted to say. As the silver of his crown sparkled against the light of the sun that danced through the study, Thranduil could hear the question loud and clear. They were, as always, being listened to from afar by servants. Not that his people would ever betray him, but he had been in the past. As example, his jewels that sparkled like starlight.

"Some sort of dark wizard, or worse." Thranduil whispered softly, "Or worse… That she is apart of it." He added as Elrond put his fingers to his cheek and looked over a few pieces. Thranduil watched, as always, as his friend decided if there was a path to take.

"I doubt she has such malice in her." Elrond stated as he looked up from the board and moved a piece. Thranduil growled with frustration as it was his turn again and had no idea where to go from here. They were at a bit of a stand still and Thranduil hated being unsure of where he could stand safely.

"Enough about her… what about the fire." Thranduil stated with narrowed eyes at the board. Elrond chuckled at his friend's frustration, before he took his glass of wine and joined the man in a sip. Elrond put his glass down first and took his eyes from the board to take in the study. It could house atleast two elven couples inside, and it was spacious, despite how cluttered the items on the floor were. There were books stacked randomly through out the study, the large desk was the only clear, save for a map and a few documents that sat underneath a silver looking journal. Elrond stood up, eyebrows furrowed as he walked towards the desk.

Like Elrond, Thranduil kept a journal to keep his thoughts clear and his history clearer. But this was not the black hide with steel of a journal that Thranduil's father gave to the young elf. Thranduil didn't notice until Elrond was already seated again and holding it in his hand for Thranduil to see.

"What about the fires." Thranduil reminded the elf as he took the journal and tucked it into his own lap. Finally with a piece in mind, he moved it and sat back.

"I have no idea what set them, but it was not a man or woman. Magic maybe, or worse." They both looked in each other's eyes as the words hung in the air. Dragon… after Smaug, no one wanted to throw the word around so easily. Not even Thranduil.

"Was it put out?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes…" Elrond stopped and Thranduil furrowed his brows. "By a woman in all black, with black hands." Elrond stated.

Thranduil made a face as he leaned back, his right leg now crossed over his left. "As in, her skin was black?"

"No, not black skin, just her hands. They were not gloves, it looked like she dove her fingers into black ink and let them soak up the liquid. Her wrists were a normal flesh tone, but her hands were as black as night." Elrond put up his own hands as example. Thranduil knitted his brows, lips pursed as he looked to Elrond. "She put them out with dark magic, and was gone before I could press for her answer. My elves were not fast enough.

Thranduil huffed, "I do not enjoy not knowing."

Elrond moved another piece on his side of the board, "I am aboard the same ship, Thranduil."

They exchanged looked and leaned back in their seats. Thranduil looked down to the journal in his hand and sighed. He had spent two days pouring over this journal and nothing. It was about tracing stars and their patterns, nothing that screamed druid, or anything of that ilk. But there were narratives in the book, about children born under certain stars and what would change their life from normal people. Inparticular, there was a passage about the north star, that any child born under a new moon and the north star, being completely intouch with the north. It was hearsay and myth, however, interesting. Because within it all, it called for those who could use magic, that when born under the right conditions with the right heritage, could be more inclined to elemental prowess.

"I had a small epiphany when I found this, here in my study." Thranduil spoke softly.

"You were finding more than epiphany's in this office." Elrond teased and smirked to his friend. Thranduil shot him a dark look, but couldn't help but let his lips curl up into his own smile.

"Yes but… I believe it was… hers." Thranduil's throat began to close up as he looked down to the journal. His hand ran over it softly and he could feel it's welcoming touch.

"Thranduil," Elrond whispered. "I thought you came to terms with her things a long time ago, before this whole affair happened." Elrond pressed.

"Doesn't mean she does not come to mind often." Thranduil looked up.

"Celebrian comes to mind often, but i still can not sleep with another." Elrond stated firmly. "Yet you sleep with her as if she were your wife."

"Why can't she be?" Thranduil defended.

Elrond sat up straight and cocked a brow up. "Are you sure, those words escaped your lips for the reasons they should… or because of that darkness within you."

Thranduil scowled. "What darkness?"

"There is darkness in you, friend, and it has dug it's way into your heart." Elrond stood as he brushed his clothing down his lap and elegantly to the floor. Thranduil looked up as he cocked a brow. "Remember I said this when you're trying to force a person into your jewelry box… your turn."

Thranduil watched as Elrond walked towards the doorway. "I'm not manipulating her in the least." Thranduil spoke over his shoulder.

"Not yet." Elrond threw back as he opened the door. "Come to rivendell soon, Arwen wishes to braid your hair."

The forest floor was quiet as Grey sat upon a tree branch. Her clothing sat cleanly on her skin and she inhaled slowly. Finding the elf had been far too easy, which lead her to know what was going on far better than anything she understood before this. Grey was being set up for some kind of heinous crime. For some reason, killing him was not just to set the balance back, and she could feel it in her bones. This was murder, but the area of gray that she sat in was astounding. Teeth gritted and hands firm on the weapon in her palm, she waited in the brush. Regus was to come through the trees to get to the kingdom.

He was expected.

He was loyal.

He would not disappoint.

Grey slipped off her frosty tree branch and slowly crept in the dark black elven clothing that she taken from a servant. He had returned her battle garb as requested, but she had no time to clean off the blood from her cloth and return back. Thranduil would realize she was gone before this whole escapade was over, he would demand answers.

The pit in her stomach that devoured her entire body as she held the blade in one hand and her clenched fist to her left. There was the sound of footsteps that came to a halt as he came around the corner to the female before him. The elf was taken aback as he looked her over.

"You're here to kill me." He whispered as he looked to her. His brown eyes wavered over her as Grey nodded softly. This was murder! There is no reason for this! But she kept her feet planted as he slowly took two steps towards her. He then dropped his bag at her feet and stood still.

"I know who enchanted the dragon scale, to kill you." He spoke softly as Grey narrowed her eyes.

"What scale? Is this why you were gone from the kingdom?" Grey asked as she cocked a brow to the male before her. His shorter blond hair only reached his shoulders. He was so young, her heart sunk into her stomach as she readied her arms to move as she needed.

"The dragon scale that was attached to Mither on your ride here… why he was covered in blood, is because he bit the man who attached it. Some man named Rasput. But… he didn't enchant the scale." Regus spoke softly. The trees reached up to the skies around them and filled the silence with the scurry of tiny animals. Sun barely reaching towards them, a soft pink shade wrapped them in it's light. Flowers that were once in bloom began to recede to rest for the night. Mither slipped down onto his belly and watched as Grey let her stance relax and she placed her sword back at her side.

"It was enchanted to kill me, was it not?" She prodded, Regus nodded, "Who did it?"

"A wizard by the name of Rattagast." Regus added softly and Grey began to circle him. He barely breathed as he held his footing still. She could see it on his face, he was thinking of a plan. He intended to run,and he intended to survive. No excuses, she could not suffer him to survive. Grey had to take him down here. Her blade back in it's seethe, she waited for him to move as she began to circle him. Prey vs. the predator.

"The brown wizard is useless, he could never do this to me. He knows nothing of me." Grey snarled darkly as Regus looked to his sack there on the earth. The sounds of his brain formulating a plan was so loud to her. Because she would do the same if she were in his situation.

"Someone forced him to do it." Regus stated, his breath ragged.

"Who?" Grey stood behind him, her lips drawn tight in a line.

"That… I will take to my grave!" And he lunged towards the kingdom. Grey lunged after him, and like the predator she was now, she took him to the ground. There was a struggle, he tried to escape, but he was pinned. Grey had only a moment to take out his fight and she dove the butt of her blade into his spine. He twitched, he moved, but his struggle slowly stopped like a fish out of water. His oxygen slowly grew strained as she turned her blade.

"I'm truly sorry for this." She whispered as she closed her eyes. War was easy… murder was hard. With gritted teeth, she rushed the blade down and clenched her eyes shut as she felt it slide through it's mark. A liquid licked her face and dried, hot, and flakey on her flesh as she kept her eyes shut. The sounds of a hard object flopped to the ground, of liquid splashing against the ground, they all filled her ears. Iron filled her nose, along with more. Fear, as if his emotions tainted his blood, she could smell it. Thick and like smoke, his blood scented the air and filled her nostrils.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked down to the head of him that barely hung to his neck, only by a small piece of flesh. His veins had finally stopped spraying out onto the ground and his eyes were wide open. The fear she smelled before, it was written on his face, mouth open and tongue lay limp against his lips. A dead slug of a tongue in his mouth, his ears pale and limp, sprinkled with his blood, she couldn't stop thinking about how he looked. The tiniest of details, they burned in her eyes as she looked to the corpse before her. Because it was now a corpse, not an elf that worked hard all his life. Not a soul that had been ripped from this earth.

A slowly chilling corpse.

Something she had made with her blade.

First the guilt crept in as if a friend she could welcome into her mind again.

Then it was regret that tag teamed her heart with empathy. He must have been so scared, to look her in the face and know she meant to kill him. Tears filled her eyes as she let the blade fall completely from her grip and it fell to an angle, it's tip still buried in the dirt below his corpse. Grey scrambled off of his body and shoved it aside.

Finally panic set in as she looked to her hands, then to the kingdom and she could see it… smell it… feel it..

His blood, it caked her flesh, but it drowned her soul. She had always been neutral, she had always been balanced. But there was a darkness that was in her soul now, a black ink in her body that began to take root in her the second she broke his skin. How could she have been manipulated to do such a horrible thing? A woman who could slice open orcs and beasts and men in battle, when she knew her place. But this was not war. This was a desperate measure put in the disguise of necessity.


	15. Witness

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Witness

Grey had her things ready, she was going to leave without even saying goodbye. There was a hardship in goodbye, and she needed to leave before Regus was missed. There had to be no evidence, and if there was, she couldn't be here when Thranduil realized what had happened. He hadn't even come to bed the last night either way. No letter, no note, or anything that led her to think he knew she worried about him. Grey worried he knew the second she walked back and no one was there to greet her. Fear kept her up as she tried to play off as if his sudden isolation didn't make her nervous.

There was no use trying to find him, and to struggle out a way to say she would see him soon. Because it was a lie, and she had no ability to lie to his face. Not after her bared so much to her and she gave him nothing in return. She packed her daggers into her shorts and pulled her cloak up and onto her shoulders. The weight of the cloth felt familiar and comfortable as she turned from the room and walked towards the exit of the room.

She had cleaned her blade in the river and shoved him hard into the river to wash him down from where she had been. Then she left the blood there to be for predators to clear out. The clothing she had worn was ripped with the blade and thrown at a different river current along the way back and that seemed enough. Only, she had never murdered anyone, she never could stomach senseless killing. It devoured her heart as she slipped through the halls silently.

There was no one to be seen and she let her heart clench down and harshly clench in her chest. Worry and guilt forced tears in her eyes as she could hear it. The things she had done begin to haunt to her.

Lied about Legolas, or she just didn't say anything. Murdered one of his own. Let herself be played into doing it.

The walls knew what she had done, because she could feels eyes from everywhere on her. The walls watched her as she walked faster.

Escape was the only way to beat the voices in her head as she choked down the guilt. Grey was at a break neck run at this point as she barrelled down the halls of the kingdom of Mirkwood. Her crimes suffocated her as she gasped for air, her feet made little sound. Boots of pure hide, the only sound was their slapping against the ground as she rushed towards the doors. Out! She merely had to get out.

"HALT!" She came to a screaming halt as two elven guards bolted at her and looped their arms under her cloak and into her arms. Grey let out a cry of frustration as she ripped in their grasp and kicked. She even screamed for them to release her.

"Grey the Druid!" She stopped her useless struggle as she stood deathly still in their grasp. The sound of metal chains and cuffs being pulled out fill her ears as she looked to the open doors just beyond her. The bridge just beyond that. A silent apology out to Mither, and an even longer apology out to Sigrid, who would never know what she had done. If she had any voice in the matter, the girl would never know. But from where she stood as handcuffs and chains were placed over her wrists and her cloak was ripped from her, she had no voice in the matter.

"You are under arrest." A third guard spoke over her slight sounds of discomfort. "You are accused of murder and treason." Grey shot her eyes to the Guard and scrunched up her face. Only it fell as more tears fell from her face and she looked down to her feet.

"How did you find out?" She asked softly as the guards yanked her straight up and around to face the path towards the throne room.

"We found his body early this morning…" One guard hissed as he looked down to her.

"There was only one person missing last night that was outside in the woods." The other guard stated firmly. Grey closed her eyes tightly and curled up into herself. The Guards had to lift her and shove her to get her to walk. Feet heavy as iron filled boots, she stumbled a few times with the weight of the chains and cuffs. They refused to let her sit in her misery.

"Why?" The third guard asked. Grey looked up through her eyelashes and left him with an awkwardly long stare, but her lips were sealed. She made no face, she made no effort to answer him, only to keep her one foot infront of the other.

They trudged her through the silent kingdom, down the long halls that felt so much longer, and into the darkness of the throne room. The cavaity of the whole kingdom, she walked up the steps towards his throne and she could feel the weight of her actions fully hit her. They tossed her worthless form to the ground and let her kneel there, unable to move or stand. Head down, hair over her face, she felt the tears double.

She deserved this… she deserved this death.

Maybe Grechilin had been right, the only way to balance this was to bring about her own death… that's why she made her kill an innocent. Because they would kill her. Atleast she had saved Sigrid, atleast she made sure the girl returned home safe. Mither would never recover from her life ending, but he was in good hands. Sigrid and Tilda could care for the bear while Grey passed onto the other world.

"Grey." She didn't raise her head at his voice. She couldn't face seeing his face, seeing his outrage, the betrayl on his face. The king of the kingdom took her in, saved her life with his medicine, bedded her for days, gave her special treatment… and what did she do to repay that? She took someone's life!

"Grey!" His voice was sharp and painful on her flesh, but she couldn't move. Her silver hair served as a curtain. That's when a hand dove through the curtains and yanked her face up and out of her hair. Tears trailed her face, but she faced him with as much dignity as she could muster at the moment. Thranduil's face was twisted in anger and his eyes were cold. They stared into her soul.

"Do you admit to this crime?" He hissed through his perfect teeth. Was it horrible to hate someone for how perfect they were?

"Yes." She whispered softly, but her words were strong enough for everyone to hear.

"You murdered Regus?" Thranduil's hiss was darker and laced with more venom than before. His perfect eyes and brows made her hate him more. Because she had done this…

"Yes." Her voice was weak as she looked right back into his eyes.

"You're disgusting." A guard snarled.

"Leave! Wait below, I will escort her to the dungeon's personally!" Thranduil snapped and Grey snapped her head towards the guards. Then she looked back to the elven king with desperate eyes.

"No! No dungeons!" She snarled.

"Silence!" Thranduil growled at her and she sat back on her heels as she looked to him. "You lost your ability to sway my judgement."

"Kill me! Take my head for what I've done! But you can't cage me up like one of your precious stones!" She growled. Thranduil reared back and she faced him full on as his slap came across her cheek. His punishments she could take, because she deserved them. Whole body to the floor, collison course with a harsh smack at the end, she lay there, sprawled on the ground. Thranduil knelt down and pushed back her hair, but her eyes only looked ahead of her.

"You will not die." His voice was firm, but full of unspoken words she could hear as if they were screamed. Her eyes slowly looked to his face that was close by.

"Don't you dare. You know my punishment should be death, you must be fair!" Her teeth gritted, and body tense, she was unable to struggle as he yanked her up by the arm.

"Then tell me why you did it… why did you kill him?" Thranduil spoke as she was finally back up on her feet.

"It does not matter." She spat, but he didn't stop. He took her sword from her hip and threw it to the ground. His hands found her daggers easily and yanked them from her too, they clattered to the ground just as fast.

"Tell me your reasons," He demanded.

"Will you punish me fairly then?"

"You will sit in my dungeon for a 100 years before I take your head." He growled. Grey lunged at him, but with the momentum of her movements, he swung her around in a circle and moved her towards the stairs.

"I. AM. NOT. A. TOY!" She snapped. "You can not keep me here! Banish me, kill me, but you will not covet me!" She thrashed in his arms but it was useless. Like a child in his hands, he merely kept her aimed in the right direction and forced her to move that way. Grey screamed and kicked and thrashed as best she could, but his hands only forced her forward.

"You are mine, do you not remember that!" He growled as they came to the top of the dungeon. He spiraled her down the stone ledge and to an empty cell that the guards left open. He shoved her up against the bars of the door and pressed her there, his body keeping her completely still. "I own you."

Grey's face filled with horror as she looked up to a man she didn't fully see till now. A darkness lay in his heart much like it did her own, but the darkness in his was deeper, more hollow, and it devoured. It attempted to devour her right then as she looked up at him and shook her head. "No… no you don't." Her voice was barely even there in the air.

But Thranduil heard it. "You are mine to keep, and I refuse to let you force your way from me again." He snarled, and she felt the chains release from her wrists. "You may have murdered him, but I will not let you die."

Grey pulled back and just as hard as he smacked her, she slapped him as the chains and cuffs fell from her face. He stumbled back, only for a moment, and then reacted ferociously. He grabbed her arm, and slammed her body full force into the cell, the iron gate then shut and the lock clicking was the last piece. Grey stood in the cell completely empty, from the inside and out as she whipped around and looked to the King before her. "I am a person! You can't treat me like this!"

"I am a king… I can treat whomever I please like this." He replied and she had never felt more disgusted.

"I will escape, and you will never see me again." Her threat was grounded as her fingers wrapped around the bars and her face was pressed against them as well. "And I will enjoy the knowledge that you will only have a dead elf and an empty dungeon cell to remember me by." Her hiss was dark and her words felt as if the darkness in her heart had taken over.

"If you escape… I won't chase you." He stated firmly. "Enjoy rotting in my dungeon." He turned as if to leave, but she called out at him from where she was.

"Promise?" She watched him throw a smirk over his shoulder.

"With all of my heart." He threw back.

"I didn't know elves and dwarves were so similar." She sneered and his face scrunched up. The offense on what she could see was large, and his eyes widened with horror as she smirked back. "You both covet gold and silver, and you both can't be trusted."

Grey threw herself back from the cage doors and dismissed his image by turning around and curling herself into the corner of the cell.


	16. Blame

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Bards. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Blame

It had been two days since he visited. First time he stood at her cage door and watched her sit in the dark. Like hours that never seemed to end, she stared up into the corner of the dungeon cell and kept her eyes there. Words and thoughts filled her mind as she sat there in pain from not moving. She slept there, she sat there, and she would have refused to eat if the guards didn't threaten telling Thranduil. She didn't put it past him to force his way in and feed her against her will.

"You disgust me." She growled as she slowly rolled her head to the right and looked at him for the first time when he looked at her. Thranduil's eyebrows fell knitted and she swore she saw him say something, but it never reached her ears. So she just rolled her head back and looked back up to the ceiling of the dungeon cell.

"Go."

"I will leave when I see fit." He growled back.

"Then come inside, by all means, do as you wish, King of Mirkwood." She snapped and looked to him again, her face scrunched in a scowl. "Because you can do whatever you want, to whomever you please… remember?"

Thranduil looked as if she had slapped him again. Her eyes hurt from looking at him, her life and world around him. Her heart was dead, shriveled up in her chest and anyone could see. She was merely a bag of anger wrapped up in silver now.

"I could never…" He whispered.

"Oh.. so you're the good elf now?" She hissed, her eyes darkened. He recoiled, his body showed physical pain as she turned back away from him. "How is it I'm the murderer and I still feel I am not as bad as you?" She huffed as her eyes closed and she cut him off completely. Grey didn't even hear him leave, but when she opened her eyes sometime later, he was gone and her meal was inside her cell. The next day, she lay on her back, her arms and legs splayed out and she looked up still to the ceiling of the cell. He didn't say anything, only passed by, but she could feel his eyes on her.

As if he couldn't help but scratch the itch it was to see her, to see the way her skin sparkled when wind blew over her. But there was something growing over him that was dark and thick. Circles under his eyes grew and it looked like she had actually stabbed him through and not some poor elf. Whom she heard from a guard was so torn up by the river, they couldn't even bury him. They hated her, but they would only hate her more if they knew why.

Some of them had even asked, but she said nothing.

Only focused on breathing herself into a sleep that would never wake from. Maybe then she could receive the punishment she deserved, and show Thranduil he could not keep her. She was not a toy, or a play thing, she was a person and she would not be controlled like was a part of her that wished he had just beheaded her for it, because then she wouldn't have to live with the guilt, she wouldn't have to live knowing that she was the pawn of someone elses chess game.

Grey sat now with her back to the end of the cave and her feet facing the cell door. He didn't come, not at breakfast, not even at lunch. Had she gotten to him? There was only the hope that they were slowly poisoning her meals and she would fall over dead soon. It would be all she deserved, and then some. There was the sound of footsteps and as expected, there he stood,

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" Grey snarled.

"You don't sound like yourself." He sneered back.

"This is how I sound to everyone I hate." She pushed up on her elbows to cock a brow at the man before her. "Does this make me less of a jewel to you that I refuse to spread my legs to you?" She hissed. Thranduil narrowed his eyes from the other side of the bars as he stepped up to them.

"You think that's the only…" that's when something hit him. Not physically, but she could see the voices hit his mind mid sentence. Grey watched with curiosity as he looked down, then as if there was something so wrong with what he was going to say, he wiped his mouth lightly with his sleeve. Then he turned and left. Unable to think of what to say, she slowly lowered herself back down and looked up to the ceiling.

This was her fate, to be forever tormented by the man she never wanted to see again. How sour a partnership could go with short amount of time. It unsettled her stomach as she closed her eyes and lay her hands on her face. "This is why… I don't stay."

A reminder, never give any other lovers this kind of power over her. No effect on her heart or mind state.

Cold thought in her throat as she shot up in the dungeon.

SIGRID!

"THRANDUIL!" She screamed out as she launched herself towards the bars. She looked up the stone path and watched as he came around the corner. His face was twisted in confusion as she looked to him with desperation. "Sigrid! Is she alive?" Grey's voice was hoarse. He walked down the path towards her as she gripped the bars for life.

"Why would you ask?" He hissed darkly. Desperate times called for desperate measures. If she was the reason for Sigrid's death, she could never forgive herself. If she had to play this game that was trying to play her, then she would play to save that girl's life. She reached out of the bars and watched as Thranduil actually leaned in. Like a snow flake that grazed the scales of a dragon, he melted in her touch as she cupped his cheek with her hand. There was a string of emotions that tugged in her. Regret for ever letting him think for a moment that he could claim her, that he could treat her unfairly, treat her crime unjustly, and expect her to lay in his arms like a toy. Sigrid's life was far more precious to her than the disgust that she had to play into his pompous elven hands.

"Please, the reason I did all of this may be the very reason her life is in danger. I beg you…" His eyes looked into hers as she looked back and she felt it. That pang of betrayal and that lingering lust that she could never explain, "tell me she is alive and well."

"I'll have word sent right away." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her inner wrist. Grey stood there, unable to process his next movements as he slowly pulled away and moved towards his kingdom. Usually he would have blown air against her skin and kissed the starlight that was her skin. But he left with only his eyes on her and his air in his lungs.

Grey was done being the played chess piece. She was not going to be the queen to her own chess board.

Sigrid was at the home of her father's. It was massive and much more expansive than the one they had before. Tilda was exstatic about it, always putting her arms out and spinning like she never could before. Bain was at Bard's feet and hip every hour he was awake. How he craved to be just like his father, they did everything together. When Sigrid rode Mither into dale, she was surprised at how warm her welcome was. Everyone came rushing to see her, to pet the bear, to welcome her back in. The town was vast and growing since she left, and how much better it looked. The tolls of war seemed to be plastered over with love and life. The elk tree stood taller, and it was cherished by all who walked by.

It was a full week before she realized that Grey wasn't coming for her right away. She knew that it may take a while, plus there was Thranduil to think of. A person would have to be blind not to see the way he followed her like a lost puppy when it was just the two. Sigrid sat at dinner every night with Grey and the ElvenKing when they would talk. Grey would go into a story from her past and how he would lean in towards her.

It seemed so nice to have someone who could like someone like that. Sigrid could smell it, love, and she was so happy. If Grey fell in love then… she would have to return to Mirkwood often and to Dale. Then Sigrid could see her family while still going out for adventures. Sigrid made a snort sound as she thought about what Grey was probably doing at the moment with the long haired elf.

"Sigrid?" The brunette turned to see the female behind her. The blonde fidgeted slightly as she looked to the trouser covered girl. Sigrid wore her black pants that she had a female elf show her how to sow. It was made from thick hide but fit her just right. There was a dark brown blouse underneath a leather corset tank over, and she felt as if she were a real warrior in her clothes. Because she was protected, someone could punch her in the stomach and she could feel no harsh pain like it was to take it to the flesh. But at the same time, she liked how it pushed up her breast and neither hurt, nor over exposed her. Since she had been back, lots of females had commented how she was not dressing feminine.

Why should she? Grey dressed in a gown, but that was her choice of battle wear. Sigrid liked armor, she liked trousers, she liked her hair in a braid that wrapped around thick metal spikes, and she liked the ability to run in hide boots and not have to worry about silk shoes. The only reason her clothes even came into her mind right then and there, was the girl stood before her in a gown and Sigrid had never been jealous of a female before, but now… she was.

"Uh.. I…" Sigrid was unable to put a name to the face of the girl who spun her speechless.

"It's Dyrette, I was… I've been watching you practice." She fidgeted in her blue gown, the soft green, almost black trimmings and design on the blue gown made Sigrid wonder how the girl could afford something like it.

"Oh, Yes… I apologize. It's rude of me to stare, but, where did you get your dress." Sigrid asked, she sheathed her sword and turned fully to the short haired blond. There was a marvelous smile on her face as she stepped up.

"Do you like it?" She lit up like the sun that tanned her skin. "Tilda made it for me! Your father needed a cook in the house, and Tilda has been too hard at work with healing that… I offered. She paid me with a dress just the other day for my making food for the whole home of sick that she's built." Dyrette bounced lightly with excitement. Sigrid furrowed her brows at the female, but shrugged it off. Atleast it was good to know her sister had the traits of mother. One of the girls in the house of Bard needed to know how to sow like their mother had.

"It is brilliant." Sigrid smiled.

"Well, I … I came to ask… what you might be doing later." And that's when Sigrid saw it. A shimmer that reflected against the girl's feet, as if something of silver or gold was hit by the light of the sun. Sigrid ripped around and her blade was out in an instant. Dyrette winced lightly, but Sigrid put her arm out as if to block an attack to the girl while her blade was ready and pointed towards the approaching male.

"Sigrid." He growled darkly and the brunette stepped to her left, to block Dyrette and put herself between the taller male and the shorter female. Sigrid ignored the feeling of soft hands on her shoulder as Dyrette strained to see who it was that approached them on the edge of the city.

"What do you want, Rasput?" Her teeth were gritted.

"Did I interrupt?" Rasput sneered as his large hand went over his blade. Dressed from his collar bone down in armor, Sigrid felt completely naked now. Hide and leather meant nothing against a great sword and armor. Her blade would never run through him in his clothing like this. Only, she could not back down. Toes bit into her boots, to steady them against the dirt.

"Well, actually yes." Dyrette growled and Sigrird knitted her brows, unsure of what to say.

"Don't let me keep you." Rasput snarled and just before the two girls, he sat down, his sword lay out before his feet. Sigrid backed the two up, her arm out to someone protect the blonde before her. Back far enough she knew that Rasput could not swing his blade or rush them, she turned slightly to the blonde. Rasput began to unhook his armor and relax it next to him in the dirt.

"Who is that?" Dyrette asked softly behind Sigrid's ear. The girl shivered lightly before she turned her head slightly.

"That's Rasput… he's an evil bastard."

"Come on, you can take him." Dyrette hissed lowly as she caught Sigrid's eyes. The brunette turned and looked the blonde right in her bright honey brown eyes.

"I don't think he wants to fight...wait… what…?" Sigrid pulled back, confused as she looked to the blonde. She broke out a giant smile as she cupped Sigrid's cheeks. "You should leave, I don't know what he wants."

Then Dyrette grabbed Sigrid by the cheeks and pulled her in close. Sigrid's eyebrows shot up and whole face went wide with surprize as Dyrette planted a kiss to her lips. "I'll go, just meet me at the town square tonight… sun set."

Sigrid held fast for a moment as she watched the girl turn and run like a butterfly on the wind towards the steps down into the heart of Dale. Sigrid's jaw dropped before she looked to Rasput with the same look of pure disbelief. The bastard had a smirk on his face and his armor lay beside him.

"Did I help set that up? Please say that I did." He chuckled as Sigrid walked back towards him. But his smug smirk only boiled her anger faster and harder and she came storming up to him. He put up his hands as if to explain, but she punted his great sword by the hilt from him. Then with a swift hate that she didn't know she had, she pressed the flat end of her foot against his chest and flattened him to the ground. Blade out and point, she had it at his throat, ready to run through him. He was now only in hide and leather and cloth. There would be nothing saving him.

"Don't for a moment you have any effect on my relationships with others." Sigrid's voice was dark as she stood tall and twisted the blade in her hand so it scratched against the soft flesh of his throat.

"I've not come to kill you!" He gasped for air.

"Does not mean I did not come to kill you." She replied with a scowl. She then moved her foot off of him, now over his shoulder. With a pointed foot and a dark glare, she pushed into his collar bone and held back a smirk as he winced at the pressure.

"I've come to help!" He threw his arm over to push her foot off. Sigrid was not ready for his movements and he had her ankle. Sigrid fell down, blade clattered away from her as he held her down by her shoulders and knelt just above her.

"Oh! And this is helpful!" She snarled as her knees rushed up and knocked into his stomach. Then she kicked her feet down to his thighs and placed her hands on his chest as he slipped. All her mind could think of was what Grey said when she showed her how to fight like a ruthless Ice-bear. Never let the enemy get you on your soft spots, always exploit their's. Sigrid skittered away from him as he lay on his side and grabbed for the first blade she could. Heavy in her hand, she stood with his great sword in her hands.

"Ha! Girl… you threaten me with a blade bigger than yourself!" He laughed.

"I've hit you with it before. Knocked you down to the ground, last I remember." She shot him back as she held it up and straightened her spine. That's when he snatched up her blade and rushed at her with it.

"I'll knock you to the ground this time, Girl." He threatened as she evaded his frontal assault. Her feet as light as she could, she readied her arms as she gripped the sword tight. Then just as he came at her by the side, she slid out her right foot and hooked her own sword with his and watched as it flew out of his hands. Sigrid gripped the hilt tightly with her right hand as she let go with her left and let the swing spin her around. The blade then came around full circle as she turned it just slightly and smashed the flat end of the great sword against Rasput's exposed ribcage. He fell to the ground as Sigrid let the blade go and it clattered to the ground.

Air left her lungs as she stood there, her hands left to hang before her. "I thought you came here to help?" She panted as she scrunched up her face in anger. "Or are you so wrapped up in your hate, you can't see the light?"

Rasput glowered as he lay there on the ground. "You're just like her," He snapped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sigrid smirked as she walked over and put out her hand. He swatted it away at first, but eventually took it and stood.

"It's not." He cocked a brow down at her as she turned and sauntered to where her sword was discarded.

"One man's insult is a woman's compliment." She snickered with a smirk as she sheathed the sword into the hilt that had stay wrapped at her hip this whole time. Rasput sent a sneer her way but went about collecting his sword.

Sigrid helped him collect his items and carry them towards the town. A wide grin on her face as they walked down the steps in silence. Until he broke the silence. "How long have you two been together?" He nodded at her and she knew his meaning. Sigrid let out a snort of laughter.

"I just met her today, actually." Sigrid snickered as they came around the corner of stones and buildings. The cool colored stone covered as they began to step down and descend further into the town. Humans surrounded them as they finally reached to the town hall, where there was always food and drink and this was something she wanted some drink in her belly before she continued this conversation. As they set his armor down next to the table, she slipped onto the booth and grabbed a mug.

"So what is it you're coming to help with?" Sigrid asked with a brow cocked up.

"Nikeas… she's out for blood." Sigrid's eyes shot up as she looked to Rasput. "Grechilin has Kerze, says I can't have her back till I've earned her… which upset Nikeas and she demanded to talk with Grey. To which I couldn't provide Grey or her daughter… she's taken out one village that smelled like Kerze already." Rasput finished.

Sigrid took a harsh chug of her ale. "If we don't stop her…" Her lips began to waver as she looked up to Rasput who nodded.

"She'll destroy all of Gondor before she gives up on finding Kerze."


	17. Escape

~*Author's note: This story takes place just as the Battle of Five armies is about to happen. It incorporates information from the movies, along with the books. This story is mostly told between where The Hobbit ends... and Lord of the Ring's Begins. All Druid stats and information is written around the ideas of Tolkien's magic, and DND rules about Druids. This is also Posted on my wattpad and tumblr account. Please enjoy =) *~

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Escape

Grey sat there with the few letters of a word on the paper before her. This was the only chance she had to escape and she couldn't let it be passed up. It was play the game, play him, or suffer in this cage. Grey needed to get back to Sigrid, to Mither, to stop this nonsense. Thranduil stood in the cage with her, the door open behind him but he blocked the way. He stood there in blood red cloak and black cloth, his hair pulled back by a circlete with red berry designs upon it. As if he were trying to frightened her by his dark, ominous figure. But she was not afraid.

She couldn't lie to herself, the lust and attraction, the lure and feelings that she felt when around him were real. He had not forced her to want him, he had never forced himself on her in that fashion. Thranduil was still the prettiest elf she'd ever seen. But he was a manipulative, demanding, unjust, greedy ruler who was about to keep up to his word.

Thranduil promised if she escaped that he would not chase her.

Grey slowly stood up as she dropped the letter. She could hear his sharp intake of air as she took the step forward and pressed herself up against him. He was guarded and he almost pulled back from her touch. But she pressed her palms to his exposed cheeks and ran them along the back of his head. Then she kissed him. He turned them and pressed her up against the stone wall. The sounds of his desperation filled her ears as he gripped her and pulled her flesh up against him.

Completely, if only for a moment, she allowed herself to be completely taken by him. The way he smelled, the way he felt and how he tasted. Her lips separated by his tongue and how he filled her mouth, and how he pulled moans from the back of her throat. Grey allowed herself to be wrapped up in his kiss for a moment as she felt them. Tears, actually tears from the guilt of what she had done, and from what she was about to do. That's when she pulled back from his lips, just a breathe's width away as she looked into his brilliant blue eyes. His thumb dried her tears as he looked down to her, his hands cupping her cheeks. But she held his hands and let it out.

"I'm sorry, Thranduil. But I can't let you have me… not with how dark you are… if you change your heart, you'll know where to find me." And with that, she let out air and she watched the ice take over. A miniature snow storm, it filled the dungeon cell and Thranduil was frozen with that pained look on his face. Grey had meant it, if he could be the Thranduil that she fell into bed with, she could play with the idea of staying.

But the kingdom did not need a king that covetted a murderer.

And Grey was not going to be abused by the dark greed in his chest.

She slipped out of the cell and bolted for the best way she knew to escape. Out a servants quarters and out many alley's, she ran. Grey feared to try and find her weapons or her clothing, for not knowing how long Thranduil would stay frozen in that cell. So she bolted in only her silver gown, dirty from living in the cell, and ran. Her feet made no noise in the wooden halls as she bolted out onto the bridge and continued through the tree line. The kingdom behind her, she could not chance looking back.

"Sire!" Thranduil stood at the balcony as he let out a breath of air. His whole body still shivered from the ice in his veins. A scowl scrunched up his face as he watched her disappear behind the flora of his kingdom.

"We have bigger things to hunt." Thranduil hissed as he whipped to his guards. "I want her items searched, I need to know why Regus was killed… and who put her up to it."

One of his captains stood still before he slowly stepped up and put a hand up as if to ask a question. "Put her up to it? My Lord?"

Thranduil looked to him with a solemn look before he laced his fingers together behind his back and looked to the balcony ledge. "If she had meant to kill him out of her own means, she would never say 'the reason I did this'. Then she worried for someone elses health. It is only reasonable that her hand was forced. Find the reason for our kin's death. I'll deal with the escaped prisoner."

Off they went as he stood there, eyes out the window. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the tree line, but turned and snatched up the small black bound journal he had been keeping and stormed through the halls of his kingdom.

Grey stood at the edge of the kingdom, her eyes down at the large road that wound around the lake. It was atleast a day's walk from where she was. Turning to look to the trees, she took a step back and let out a breath of air.

He kept his promise….

Grey turned on her heel and bolted towards the standing city of Dale. Only, as she got about a kilometer away from the forest, she fell into a walk and the feelings grew into that of anger. That sadness, it was now boiling anger. It was seething hatred as she turned and nearly stormed back to the forest. He let her get away, he didn't even chase her. Teeth grit and ground as if they were to be dust in only a few moments. Fists shook, feet trembled as she thought of walking right back because she could.

Selfish elf! Grey whipped right around, and for a few steps, she headed to Dale. But then she turned right back around and planted herself right there on the road. Adrenaline filled her veins through the forest, she didn't even think of going back. The sky hung high above her, the heat licked the back of her torso. Long, unkept hair whipped around her as she wrapped her arms around herself. The road was dry and almost solid sand but for a few loose holes. The water of the lake lapped up against the road and made away with some of the sand, then sometimes pushed it back. Mountains grew around the road, and trees that reached the sky filled around her as she looked up the face of the mountain ridge. The beginning of the Lonely Mountain, how it slowly forced the earth up hill and the road had to bend to its will. Grey looked split between the city and the forest.

Grey slowly sat back, before she rolled down and lay her full body flat upon the road. Hair hit the surface of the water and it slowly soaked her hair in it's touch. It cooled the base of her skull as she lie there on the road, so absolutely livid, she couldn't function to move further. Manipulated by one pompous elf, guilty about the death of another, anger over having to feel such emotions uselessly. What did they accomplish!

A tug on her hair sent her flying right into the water. Grey had only one breath to catch before she was yanked right down into the water. Eyes open, in the murk she could only see one form. It was massive and she feared for her life. The water was too dark to see and she tried to swim away, but the waves dragged her closer to the beast and her ankles were wrapped up in chains made of seaweed. Incredibly strong and well wrapped seaweed that she nearly lost all the air in her lungs in attempt to free herself.

No swords, no blades, she was trapped under the water as the beast slowly approached her in the water and her eyes went wide. Then just as she had been yanked in, she was shot out and rolled across the hot, hard sand. Grey hit the ground with her full body weight and rolled even harder until she hit a large tree that stopped her. Right at the back of her thighs, it sent shock and pain through her bones as she attempted to get to her knees. The beast was only up and pushing her over more.

"Stop this madness, Byre!" Grey snapped as she sent her knee straight up into the underbelly scales. The beast hissed and cried, it's large jaw as if to snap off her face. Teeth sharp and ready to take all her flesh in one go. The size of three elven kings, it was massive and the color of wet mud.

"You started it!" Byre snarled as he emerged from the lake. His skin the same color as burnt amber, eyes the color of thick honey, and his whole body covered in soaked cloth that clung to him like the very weeds that tangled Grey's ankles. "You think I am crazy, for you do not know that I know… what you've done!" his teeth gnarled together as he held up his hand.

The scaled beast retreated, teeth still bared. "What have I done?" Grey defended as she scraped to her feet. His large spiked trident glistened in the sun as the two of them dried before her.

"Where is your beast? I have never known Mither to be… where are your weapons, your cloak… why are you even outside of the ice-lands?" His interrogation rid on her nerves more than ever. With a roll of her steel colored eyes, she turned and walked from this. Bare foot, she took a second to stop and yank the weeds off her right foot, then stormed a few steps and took off the other. Byre followed, the beast at his heels. Like a dragon, but it swam through water like a serpent and devoured humans with little regret, despite how much it liked smaller animals more.

"I do not have to answer to you." Grey hissed over her shoulder.

"Answer me!" Byre insisted as he rushed up to cut her off. His trident at her throat, Grey swatted it away and shook out her hair.

"I. DO. NOT. ANSWER. TO. ANYONE!" her snarls could be heard for the length of the road as she shoved past him. Grechilin had made it clear they were in charge of their territories, but it didn't mean she made it clear to each of them what the other was doing. The woman had kept them strangers most of their life. Grey had never even met the winds druid. Rasput and her were close in distance, and they despised each other. There were no feuds between her and Byre, the water druid. Byre was just an ass.

"I've come to help." He growled as he stood his ground. Grey scoffed.

"Many men have come to help me." She snapped as she stepped up in his face. "They have all come to disappoint me in the end." she shoved past him, her shoulder sent a shard of ice across his own collar bone. "Why should you be any different. Go before I set you and your scaly creatures to frost decorations."

Her feet made slapping noises as she continued to storm towards Dale. There was no choice now, what she had to do. Bare feet with little noise as she stormed towards the town, but she could hear the hiss and movements of Byre behind her. Self-centered, twisted center, bastard, he should have left her alone when she was younger. The youthful memory was anything but, the only difference was she was little ontop the middle sized ice bear in the middle of a swamp. Byre tried to flood the entire swamp to kill her, and Grey froze him right where his wave stood. She froze him right where it counted and remembered laughing the whole way home about his inability to urinate warm liquid for atleast a fortnight.

Here on the dry road, the mountain breeze chilled her right to the bone as she continued on her trample towards Dale. "Will you answer me now?" Byre sighed.

"If I was not intent on ripping your throat out before, what should have changed before then and now to change my damn mind?" She growled. Grey looked over her slowly drying shoulder to see the warm colored skin glisten with water droplets. He was one of those bodied people that could stay drenched and still attract even the most celebate of mates.

"Maybe I could change your mind?" He smirked and Grey was ready to launch at him. But without a weapon, without Mither, she was at a disadvantage. Even with the chill of winter in the air around them, it would not be enough to outway his water. She may win by sheer will power, but it would be by the skin on her teeth.

"I have not slept with you yet, and I refuse to do so now." Grey threw over her shoulder and crossed her arms under her chest in hopes of warming her chilled breasts. The air calmed her, and it always felt pleasant in the cold. The cold always bothered her, in the best of ways, but she was still in only a dress that Byre had so conveniently soaked through.

"But you'll sleep with the Elf King?" He sneered and this time she did not hold back. She whipped around at just a heart beat away from him and wrapped her hands around his throat. His beast growled and hissed but Byre held out his hands. Grey dug her smaller nails into his throat and brought his smug face forward, so close that his smugness fell and now actually showed the fear she deserved.

"I am not your friend, nor am I your siblings, and you have no right to force guilt on me for any partner I've bedded. I do as I please… and. I. ANSWER. TO. NO-ONE!" Her nose was curled with her lips in a snarl as she closed in the space. She watched with a sick pleasure at the way he gasped for air and his hands moved to grab her own around his throat, but she gave no release. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Ye-ye-yes." He gasped and she let him go. As the water druid dropped to the ground, she smiled darkly and whipped back around.

"See, you are far more agreeable than Rasput… he would have put up more of a fight." Byre's face was twisted up, but Grey sauntered on down the road with her new smug attitude.

Grey stood with a wide smile on her face as she saw Sigrid. The woman, now not girl, stood with her sword and practiced as if it were a graceful dance, with danger that excited those who watched.

"I told you, the sword is the way to go with you." Grey announced as she walked towards the clearing that Sigrid stood in. The brunette jumped, dropped her blade, and ran at Grey. The silver haired druid took her in her arms and swung her around. Another embrace, of course. Grey rolled her eyes, but took the excited embrace in as much stride as she could. Sigrid, knowledgeable about Grey's limits, pulled back soon, but was brimming with such a smile it lit up the sun in the sky. Even the clear blue of the sky seemed to glow.

"Grey! I worried you would never come back." Sigrid was nearly in tears as she bounced in her stance.

"I promised you and your father, you're with me till the end." Grey smirked as she patted Sigrid on the arm. Just as she opened her mouth to praise her on her obvious training in her absence, she felt the presence of someone else. She had the blade out of the ground and up in defense when her eyes widened. There before her stood Rasput, in civilian clothing, and a blond girl with a fearful but excited smile upon her face.

"You might have… missed a lot, Grey." Sigrid whispered as Grey winced and grimaced all at once. Rasput made the same face at her, but only frowned deeper as he looked behind her.

"Must we bring the damn water sprite with us!" Rasput snapped and Grey rolled her eyes.

"WATER SPRITE! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP-"

Sigrid looked to Grey with wide eyes as she shook it. Rasput from nearly five feet away, continued his verbal assault on Byre, who went head to head with him. The silver haired one nearly brushed her hair back and handed Sigrid back her weapon. Then she took the hand of her companion and headed her towards the town. The bouncing short haired blond bounced behind them as Grey led the two towards the center of Dale.

"Let me guess… they hate each other?" Sigrid snickered.

"I dunno, they kind of remind me of a bickering couple." The blond piped in.

"Probably because Byre was once a very pretty woman." Grey shrugged as she took a ribbon from Sigrid and pulled her thick hair back from her face and up into the messiest bun, but working, that she could function with how her hair had been treated the last few days. Sigrid and the blond stopped in their tracks as Grey looked at them over her shoulder.

"Oh please, he changed himself… lot good that did him, he still sleeps around like a tart, no matter what's between his legs. The reason they bicker is Rasput slept with Byre, found out he was a water druid. If that weren't enough, when Byre came back from some drunk of magic wielding fool of an elf, he was a male. Rasput is and will forever be offended." Grey stated as she finalized the ribbon in her mess of a hair.

"Does he not agree with Byre's … transformation?" The blond asked with a dropped jaw.

"What? Oh no! He's offended that the water druid had the audacity to out pretty him. Rasput hates that he's no longer the best looking male Druid. Byre and him are the only males… rather large tiff they have had between each other." Grey explained as if it were common knowledge, then watched as it processed between the two females. The blonde shrugged and turned to Sigrid and cupped the girl's cheeks. Then with a wide smile, Grey watched as the girl kissed Sigrid full on the mouth and rushed off towards what looked like a group of sewing women at the fountain within the city.

"Grey… I can explain." Sigrid defended as Grey let out a laugh.

"She's new." Grey snorted with a wiggle of her brows.

"It is… complicated." Sigrid grimaced as she looked to her feet. Only to have a hand lightly lift her chin and her eyes came locked in with Grey's. The female, the one she held dearly in her heart, a mentor and a friend, cocked a brow down at the girl and Sigrid let out a snort. "Not nearly as complicated as your love affairs."

"And don't you forget it. Now come, swordswoman, I need a bath, I need rest… and I need to be brought up to date upon… everything."


End file.
